The Letter
by Elvirina
Summary: COMPLETE. A single, insignificant event can change lives. Sometimes it's for the better, sometimes it's for the worse, but all we can do is hang on. A letter falls into the hands of the wrong person and the world is set in motion—irrevocably. Drabble. OOC.
1. One

**The Letter**

**One**

Hey baby,

I have a moment to myself and I thought I'd pop in and tell you how much I miss you. Okay, that's a lie. I fucking ache all over when you're not here, and it's been that way for far too long now. There's really no point writing this, because you'll be here before you even check your email.

Imagine, in a few short hours we'll be together again. I can't believe we fooled everyone. What's even more astonishing is that I get to hold you, and kiss you, and hopefully a whole lot of other stuff. I'm excited and I'm nervous, though I know it's just you and me, baby. Just you and me.

Hurry up and get here.

I love you,

Edward.

oooooOOOOooooo

**I know this chapter is very short, but the others will be a bit longer.**

**Thank you to Chartwilightmom and Robfan06 for pre-reading, and to SaritaDreaming for your beta skill. I know you're all busier than busy, so I really appreciate all your help. **

**So please, leave a comment and make me happy.**

**Find me on Twitter Elvirina_nelly**


	2. Two

**Two**

"Knock, knock, little red riding hood." Rosalie bit her lip, biting down on her beautiful smile. Edward quickly snapped his computer shut without hitting send.

"You call me that one more time-"

Rosalie sighed and interrupted him amused. "Threats… what little good they do you. You couldn't beat me if you tried."

"I know," Edward relented. Rosalie was a black belt, and he was never into combat sports. He sat back in his chair and sent her a pointed look. "But for the last time, and I mean it, my hair is not fucking red."

"That's in the eye of the spectator, wouldn't you say so, dear twin?" Rosalie teased. She, of course, had escaped the red tinge to her hair and had been rewarded with golden locks meant for the gods.

For a set of twins, Edward and Rosalie looked nothing alike. The only thing they did share was the deep bond of siblings who had been in their mother's womb together. It was a bond that couldn't be destroyed by anything.

"You about to go, Goldie Locks?" Edward asked, knowing she probably had a full itinerary for the weekend. Rosalie and Edward were seniors, and his twin sister was popular. Rosalie Cullen was the Queen-Bee of Forks High School and their peers hung on her every word.

Rosalie nodded. "Emmett's waiting in the car. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I can't believe Mom and Dad are letting you go to Emmett's for the weekend. They're getting soft in their old days."

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Yeah, well," she hedged. "They may not exactly know we'll be alone." She stepped into Edward's personal space and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm just as wicket at having dirty little secrets, like you."

Edward rolled his eyes, pretending that his twin sister was just punching holes in the air—though she wasn't. He had one whopping big secret, one that he had held on to for years, and Rosalie knew it, they just never spoke about it. He was grateful that Rosie let him come to terms with everything on his own.

"You going to be at the bonfire tomorrow?"

"I might." She shrugged. Rosalie teased her hair with her hand, poofing it. "Just one more thing—once you feel like owning up to it, please thank me for making sure you have the house to yourself this weekend." She wagged her eyebrows.

Edward pursed his lips. It would be the decent thing to do, and honestly, he couldn't be more grateful, but that would be like waving a white flag. It wasn't happening yet. "Tell Emmett I said hi."

Rosalie bent down and kissed Edward's hair. "Will do. You two have fun."

Edward didn't answer. It was a weird game they had going. He knew Rosalie wouldn't bat a lash, but still he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of relenting. They were both highly competitive and Edward wasn't completely sure he was ready to talk yet. Well, that wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't just about him.

A few moments later, the front door slammed and Emmett's truck roared out of the driveway.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful comment and to those of you who choose to follow this story. Surprises may be in store for you.**

**Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming, you all know what you do for me and thank you so much.**

**Next chapter… sometime soon!**


	3. Three

**Three**

There wasn't much to do but wait. It would be four measly hours before Edward's suffering would end. First step was to get his parents out of the house. His mom was already packing, and his dad had arrived home from work early. Second thing was simply to come up with something to kill time.

Edward hadn't been able to eat anything for breakfast or lunch. He was too excited and too nervous. He worked hard to keep his thoughts under control and not let himself drift into daydreaming. That would be a dead giveaway. However, when you had waited as long as he had, waiting one minute felt like walking a mile.

Leaving his room, he went into his parent's bedroom. "Can I help you with anything?"

Esme straightened from where she was hunched over the bags. "Oh, honey, that would be nice. Could you fetch my summer jacket from the closet downstairs? The green one."

"Sure, Mom." The task didn't take long, but it had a purpose. It took two minutes away from the wait he had to endure.

"Thank you, dear." She took the jacket from Edward with an adoring smile. Esme and Carlisle were going away until tomorrow. It wasn't much, but once in a while they took small trips just for them to unwind, to be grown-ups and not parents. Edward never dwelled too much on that thought. It gave him the chills. Parents were just parents and nothing else.

"Is there anything else I can do? Perhaps while you're gone?" He fished. He tried not to squirm. It wasn't normal for him to offer any kind of domestic help. He was seventeen years old, for crying out loud. Domesticity wasn't his forte. His mother's face told the same story. She stared at him in disbelief and looked a bit like she accidentally swallowed a bug.

"Uhm…" she hedged. "The fridge needs a good scrubbing. Perhaps ask your father?" Esme answered wryly.

Edward nodded. He could do that. It would take like what? Thirty minutes? Perhaps it was best not to ask his mom any more weird questions and just try to come up with something by himself. He did have that tune rattling around in his head that he wanted to get down on some sheets. There was also Grand Theft Auto that could kill a few hours.

To avoid alarming his mom even more, Edward left the bedroom and let his mom finish packing. He hung around the kitchen, checking the time every damn minute until his parents announced it was time to leave.

Edward squirmed a bit as he hugged them and tried to act as casual as possible.

"Oh, dang it. I forgot my computer at work. Can I take yours?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shrugged. "Yeah, I don't need it. I'll get it for you." He ran upstairs, picked up his Mac book and the power cord. Downstairs he handed it to his father. "You break it, you buy it."

"I already bought it," Carlisle reminded him. Edward chuckled. He had gotten it for his birthday last year.

"No parties," Esme said pointedly.

Edward smirked. "Have I ever?"

"Yes!" Carlisle and Esme answered in unison. It was true; however, that was a long time ago.

"Oh, come on, that was Rose." _And me_… he amended in his head. His parents answered with dubious looks. They knew better. Every time something happened that wasn't exactly parent-approved, both Rosalie and Edward were involved. It wasn't that they had a habit of throwing ragers; it simply happened once… or a handful of times. And their deal was word against word so their parents couldn't prove a thing.

"Is Bella coming over?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shrugged. "She might," he answered evasively.

Carlisle smiled and took his wife's hand. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Be nice," Edward added playfully. Carlisle answered with the same teasing smile that his son threw at him.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Ew, Dad! That's disgusting." With that Edward slammed the door, shutting out his dad's chuckling. A sliver of discomfort traveled down his spine. Just, _ew_.

Hauling in a lungful of air, Edward checked the time. Three hours to go, and six months of misery would end.

oooooOOOOooooo

**So far so good.**

**What are your thoughts? Let me hear 'em.**

**Thanks are in order for your lovely comments and to the wonderful ladies who help me out. Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming.**

**See you soon.**


	4. Four

**Four**

Jasper shut the trunk of the cab and got in the back seat. He idly ran his thumb over the wad of cash he had in his pocket. The ride would be expensive, but he didn't care. Nothing, but one thing mattered anymore. Going back to Forks was just a stop on his way before he was off to the future he had been planning for—a future in freedom. He doubted that he would ever go back to Forks once he left for good after summer.

He slouched down in the seat and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't really used to how it felt now. He fidgeted as his anxiety increased, and he kept tapping his foot against the floor. The drive from Port Angeles to Forks would take about an hour. So in an hour Jasper would have to face his worst fear. What if things weren't the same anymore? As much as he longed for change, as much he wanted things to stay exactly the same.

Trying to keep calm he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Slowly, he was lulled into a state that resembled sleep. He remembered his first days in Forks with uncanny clarity. He was an only child and he had grown up in Texas. When he turned fourteen, his father had relocated his family to the small and frustratingly rainy town of Forks. Jasper had pitched an epic fit about the move, but it hadn't done any good. It never did. Nobody ever listened to him.

On his first day of school, he was mostly ignored by his peers, which suited him just fine. He got to sulk and brood. The loneliness only lasted until lunch when a brown-haired, skinny little thing sat down next to him. Jasper had barely smiled, but that hadn't deterred the girl. She was quiet for the most part, but when she spoke, Jasper wanted to listen. It had never been like that before. He never used to care what people said or thought about him.

Bella Swan wasn't popular by a long shot, but she was everything Jasper needed in a friend—sweet, thoughtful, and, above all, understanding. She gave him perceptive looks every time Jasper had been fighting with his father. It was pretty much a daily event at that time.

In Bella's shadow, Jasper could always find the scrawny redheaded boy with green eyes that seemed to large for his head. Edward was gangly, dorky, and never spoke. For some reason, Jasper was clueless as to why Edward always had a look of rage lodged into those big eyes of his. That and the fact he had a temper had earned Edward a reputation that made people leave him alone. However, at the age of fourteen, Jasper had a growing fascination, but he ignored it at all costs.

Jasper had lived in Forks about a month before he found the courage to actually talk to Edward. It didn't take long for him to realize that the anger and frustration Edward was carrying around was something he understood very well. The day they started talking over lunch was the day Jasper's world started to snap back in to place, piece by piece. A fraction of his life started to make a little bit of sense. It felt good.

Jasper learned that the house his parents bought, the ridiculously large mansion-like estate hidden far out in the forest, had actually belonged to Edward's parents. The room that was now Jasper's used to belong to Rosalie. It wasn't pink anymore. Edward's parents had put it up for sale when Esme had given up her dream of filling the house with children. The twins were thirteen by the time the house went on the market, and no more babies had arrived. Edward and his family had moved into town where they were living across the street from Bella and Chief Swan.

Two years passed as the trio mostly minded their own business. Teenage years changed them—physically and mentally. Growth spurts hit and left the kids changed. Edward was suddenly tall and his eyes seemed less severe in his head. Bella started to grow boobs, and her shape was suddenly curvy and feminine. Jasper had grown his hair out and dyed it black to piss off his father. He had also developed a fascination with piercings. At one point he doubted he would be able to pass through a metal detector without the lights flaring.

Idly, Jasper opened his eyes and checked the time. Half an hour now. He closed his eyes again.

Mentally sifting though his life in Forks, Jasper couldn't escape feeling like cement was drying in his chest. The way his life was structured made it hard to breathe. It had been like that for as long as he could remember. Even the dramatic change of scenery when they moved from Houston to Forks hadn't made a bit of difference. It wasn't the place that was the problem, but his father. Now he was going back to that gilded cage were everything seemed so goddamn hopeless—except for one thing.

oooooOOOOooooo

**And then there's that. What are you thinking? Let me know.**

**Thank you for your alerts and wonderful comments, I appreciate them so much and I love waking up in the morning knowing they are waiting for me.**

**Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming receive sloppy smooches. **


	5. Five

**Five**

Edward tackled the fridge with a vengeance and didn't stop until it was spotless. His fingers were pruny as he studied them. Then something hit him like a ton of bricks. They were so not sleeping in his dirty sheets. For all he knew there could be dried jizz on them. It would be like defiling what they had together. Fishing out a clean set of sheets in the closet in the hall he managed the task quickly.

With each passing minute Edward's nerves increased, sending jolts of electricity through his gut. He sauntered aimlessly through the house for a while. There was nothing to clean up, nothing to undertake to release some of his pent up energy—his mom ran a tight ship. Computer games weren't really a possibility right now. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus.

He sat down at his piano and curled in on himself with his arms folded across his stomach. Moments like these were when the longing was the worst. This was when the ache was like acid disintegrating a piece of metal. It slowly ate and demolished the molecules until there was nothing left. Right now his anxiety was peeking. He felt utterly alone. It didn't matter; the separation would end so very soon.

Straightening his back, he placed his fingers on the keys. As he started to play, he slipped away from reality. It was the tune that was nagging him constantly, waiting to be put together. As he weaved the melody, it was like the notes were lovers finding each other in the deep night. It was times like these, when the pain was unbearable, that Edward was lost in his own realm, playing his piano like it was a vital breath.

"Gotcha!"

The hands on Edward's ribs were merciless, shattering the world he had been lost in like frail glass. He reacted without thinking, like a predator that was being hunted. He attacked. Flying around on the stool, he shoved the intruder in the chest with brute force. The person tumbled backwards, landing on his ass.

"Jesus!" Edward spat, clutching his chest. He was suddenly heaving in air like he had been running a marathon.

A slow wicked smile spread across the other boy's mouth as he sat on the floor. "Is that any way to greet me?" He cocked a brow.

Edward's shoulders slumped as he waited for his heart to slow down. "I wasn't expecting you-"

"Yeah, you were." He smirked.

"So soon," Edward finished and smiled. It really was no way to greet him. Not after all the past six months had offered. It hadn't been fun nor had it been pleasurable.

Edward stood and went over to where his guest was still sprawled on the floor and extended his hand, offering an olive branch. The simple pressure of Jasper's hand in his made all the knots in his stomach dissolve. Agilely, Jasper jumped to his feet. His proximity was intoxicating, his scent sending shivers of yearning down Edward's spine. This was what he had been waiting for.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Uhm, yeah… after this there are a few that I may never hear from again. On that note, please share your thoughts with me.**

**Smooches to all of you, especially Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming.**


	6. Six

**Six**

Edward didn't hesitate to fold his arms around Jasper's shoulders, desperately burying his face in the crook of his neck. He inhaled sharply, giving in to the eagerness swamping his body. Jasper's impatience was just as acute when his arms crushed around Edward's chest.

"Fucking finally. God, I missed you," Jasper whispered.

"Me, too," Edward murmured back, his voice was thick with emotion. "Your dad doesn't get to take you away from me ever again."

"Never," Jasper agreed. His hands fisted into Edward's shirt, holding him crushingly tight.

That was when Edward started nuzzling the sweet and tender spot just below Jasper's ear with his lips. It had been so long since he had the chance to caress the soft skin. He savored the soft moan that slipped from Jasper. The sound sent chills through his gut. One of the greatest things Edward had ever experienced was to make Jasper feel good. It was exhilarating listening to his boyfriend's breathing as it turned shallow. Jasper's head tilted back slightly, welcoming Edward's mouth.

"Don't stop," Jasper groaned. His hands found their way under Edward's shirt, his fingers digging into his waist.

Edward nipped gently along Jasper's jaw; his mouth naturally searched for his boyfriend's lips. Jasper's mouth was as soft as Edward remembered it to be when he slipped his tongue past the seam of his lips. He moaned when he was merely greeted with the same eagerness that made his own heart pound and his hands tremble.

Suddenly, it was Jasper in the lead and he kissed Edward senseless. Jasper's closeness was indescribable. It was everything and there was nothing tearing them apart anymore. Jasper wasn't leaving again.

Coming up for a breath of air, Edward realized that kissing Jasper felt different. He pulled black slightly, searching the intense eyes Edward knew better than his own face. That was when he realized the difference. Gently, he grasped Jasper's chin, making him open his mouth. Edward confirmed his suspicion. Then he traced his thumb along Jasper's lower lip. There were simply small round scars at the corners of his mouth. At his left brow, Edward found identical scars. Finishing his examination, Edward sank his hands into the much shorter and now sandy blond hair.

"Fuck me, how did I miss this?" He paused and smiled. "What happened to all your metal?"

"I decided to play nice," Jasper murmured. Edward chuckled, and felt around for the stud that used to penetrate his boyfriends right nipple. That was gone, too.

Edward kissed Jasper soundly again. "I'm going to miss this one." He sucked the tip of Jasper's tongue. Most definitely, he was going to miss the one that had caused so much pleasure in the past. Edward groaned, but made no attempt to hide how hard he was getting. It was all for Jasper; it always had been.

"I'm sure it can be replaced at a later point in time."

Edward smirked. Personally he didn't care that Jasper's face had turned into a pin cushion, nor did he care that all the piercings were gone now. He understood Jasper's reasons for all the needle play and why his hair had been long and dyed raven black. It was his boyfriend's way to get back at his parents. That was his rebellion. No matter what path Jasper's life took, Edward would always be there for him. Edward didn't care how many times Jasper pierced a part of his body to piss off his parents. What mattered to Edward was the boy, the sweet boy who understood the essence of him. All Edward saw was the boy that knew him inside and out, and allowed him to be exactly who he was. Jasper never tried to change Edward, never put him down when he went into a tailspin about a classical piece of music he was dissecting to find a way to play it better. That was why Edward had no reason to change Jasper. He was exactly the way he was supposed to be, fierce and uncompromising, fighting his parent's control.

oooooOOOOooooo

**I'm just burning the midnight oil on my side of the pond. Thank you so much for your support on my stories. You left me with such sweets words and I am grateful. However, it is addictive, so if you feel like commenting again today, then I won't complain. LOL**

**Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming—you're awesome!**


	7. Seven

**Seven**

They kept shifting between hugging and kissing until it felt kind of stupid to be standing in the middle of the foyer.

Edward placed an order at the one pizza place that Forks had to offer. They ate straight from the boxes, sitting in front of the TV while they talked about everything and nothing. This was what Edward had been waiting for and had missed so desperately. He had longed for the chance to simply hang out and talk, just like old times.

When Jasper had been sent away, Edward's world had plunged into darkness. They were best friends and so much more than that. The sun rose and set with each other. Not even Bella had been able to cheer him up. There was simply a big gaping hole left in his chest when they were torn apart.

It was at the end of the summer before their senior year that Jasper's parents had ripped their worlds apart. Jasper had refused to let Edward take part of the fallout when his parents thought they were doing what was best for their son. Jasper adamantly refused to let Edward explain, saying it would do no good. It would only obscure their plans for their future, and what good would that do? So Edward had kept his mouth shut and Jasper had been sent to a strict all-boy boarding school in Alaska for some distance and perspective on life. Under the circumstances, it was ironic they had chosen that specific school given the nature of their discovery. They didn't know the extent of Jasper's longing for boys, especially one boy. The only person they had told about their relationship was Bella. Sure, Rosalie knew, but she had figured it out, simply because she shared a piece of Edward's heart.

"So what is the game plan going to be this time?" Edward asked, tugging lightly on Jasper's lower lip with his thumb and index fingers. Jasper looked so… normal now. He would blend in with the rest of the kids in this small town; he never had before.

Jasper set the pizza box aside, leaving the last slice half eaten. He crawled to Edward's side, shaping his body comfortably to his boyfriend's. "I'm letting them think they won. If they think they beat me, then they won't pull another insane stunt that will separate us. Not that they even can anymore."

Edward fisted his hand around the now blond hair. Gently he tilted Jasper's head back so he could kiss him.

"Three months and we're free," Edward said. "Three months and we'll be at Berkeley together. They can't touch us then."

"No, they can't."

Jasper's soft and imploring look was all the beckoning that Edward needed. Their bodies melted together and the boys sank into the couch giving into a longing that hadn't been fulfilled in months. However, bonding, pleasing each other physically wasn't forgotten at all. Jasper remembered the exact way Edward liked small love bites on his neck, and Edward remembered how Jasper loved it when he grasped his ass grinding them together.

The outside world was lost to them as they rekindled in the way that only teenage boys in love could. It was a lot of kissing and touching, grinding and teasing, until their lips were sore and their hard-on's were begging for release. Edward was the first go soaring when Jasper's hand had brought him to the edge of sanity. Edward's breathing was erratic and his fingers tingled when he helped Jasper feel just as good as he did.

Teasingly Jasper licked a small spot of cum that had landed near Edward's naked shoulder. Who it belonged to didn't matter, because Edward got to taste it through a tender kiss.

Slowly, Edward's heart rate was calming and Jasper lay down with his cheek to his chest. "I love you, Edward Cullen," Jasper murmured.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock," Edward reciprocated and cradled Jasper's head in his arms. For the first time since last summer he felt whole—he could sense his future.

oooooOOOOooooo

**That's all you get for today. Thank you all so much for your support and especially to Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming.**

**I'm off to bed. Sweet dreams.**


	8. Eight

**Eight**

Jasper didn't move. His pants were undone and his shirt was on the floor. A feeling that he hardly remembered lingered in his chest. He felt content. It scared him as much as he was powerless to fight it.

Gently, he put his hand on Edward face and traced the angles of his jaw and the contours of his cheekbone. Jasper had to make sure tonight wasn't just like a mirage in the summer heat. It wouldn't be the first time that happened. During the first couple of months in Alaska hallucinating about his boyfriend had happened a lot, though he never told Edward about it. Edward already felt guilty enough for the both of them. So telling him about how he would rather take his father's abuse over attending that horrible school wasn't happening. Jasper had begged his father to let him come home, he had promised to do anything the man wished, but it had all been for nothing. His father wouldn't hear of it.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked softly, staring intently into Jasper's eyes.

"Nothing," Jasper answered and smiled. There was no reason to dwell on that school anymore. As of today it was all in the past, and Jasper was exactly where he wanted to be—at home with Edward.

Edward narrowed his eyes for a moment. Then he kissed Jasper instead of insisting on getting to the bottom of things. Edward knew when he needed a little bit of space. For that, Jasper was grateful. The kiss ended and they just looked at each other. Jasper's mind wandered back to the first time they had kissed. It had come out of nowhere, and that one gesture had meant everything. That first kiss had changed everything between them.

Jasper remembered it happened on a Thursday and they had sat on the floor in front of the couch playing video games. Bella had gone home about an hour earlier, because she wanted to get dinner ready for her dad. The sheriff in the kitchen was a disaster waiting to happen. Jasper had stared at Edward, smiling at his animated expression when he was annihilating an entire army of zombies. Since they had become friends, Edward hadn't seemed so angry anymore—well, never when he was around Jasper. Jasper hadn't understood his fascination, nor had he done anything to address it. Since Edward had to grown into his features, he was—beautiful, for the lack of a different expression. Jasper knew he wasn't the only one who noticed; the girls at school had, too.

"What?" Edward had asked as he threw the controller aside when the mission was accomplished.

Jasper frowned and shrugged. What was he staring at? Why was he gawking to begin with? Why did he always end up staring at Edward?

"What?" Edward had asked again, leaning closer giving Jasper a pointed provocative stare.

That was when the urge had rolled over Jasper like he was being covered by a ton of sand. He couldn't help what he was doing. He closed the last bit of space between them and pressed his mouth to Edward's lips.

Edward had his eyes wide open when Jasper pulled back. He looked…freaked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Jasper babbled. This was the first time he feared meeting Edward's notorious wrath.

"Uhm." Edward hedged and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked it slowly.

"Say something," Jasper whispered, looking mostly like he had swallowed a box of toothpicks.

Edward didn't answer, but instead he raised his hand. His fingers weren't curled into a fist that was ready to pummel, instead his hand was open with a gentleness he only used when he played his piano. Carefully he palmed Jasper's face.

Jasper didn't breathe when their lips met again. He felt dizzy and disorientated when it was suddenly Edward who kissed him. Slowly, his eyes closed, because Edward's mouth was so sweet and soft. He felt like he had lost his marbles when Edward _really_ kissed him—tongue and everything. Jasper didn't protest; he reciprocated.

"What does this mean?" Jasper had feebly asked when the kiss ended.

"I don't know," Edward answered, and touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. "I liked it."

Jasper sat perfectly still, like he was sitting on a ridiculously thin layer of glass that was just waiting to shatter. "Me, too."

The silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable. They had just looked at each other like they both knew they needed to search for that needle in a haystack. What did this all mean?

Edward had spoken first. "I know you look at me, Jasper."

Jasper had been about to protest, when he realized, he did spend a good part of his day secretly studying Edward. He was just so fascinated with how tall he was, and how gracefully he moved. Just as Jasper was about to lie and deny that he did indeed ogle Edward, he was cut off.

Edward's large green eyes were suddenly vulnerable and completely exposed. "I like it. I never say anything, because I don't want you to stop watching me." He paused. "I think I like you more than I should."

Time stood still. The old clock in the room ticked so slowly, like it was paying close attention to their conversation. It was a morbidly slow _tick…tick…tick_. "Like me as in what just happened is something that you want to have happen again?" Jasper's eyes dropped to Edward's mouth. His lips looked so soft—they were soft.

Slowly, Edward nodded. He looked petrified.

Jasper bit his lip. Then he swallowed. For some odd reason it made sense. It made sense to be _that_ close with Edward. Jasper couldn't put it into words, but it felt right and it was like his mind just opened up. "I like boys—in general, I mean?"

"I think I do, too," Edward answered.

Then a stone fell from Jasper's chest. Ever since he could remember, in the deepest corners of his mind, there had been something he wasn't willing acknowledge out in the open. This was the first time he really dared to face what was hidden so far away in his mind. He had never really fit in anywhere, but since he had moved to Forks, the only two friends he had made perfect sense, Edward more so than Bella.

"I never told anyone," Jasper whispered. "Not even myself." Then he smiled, a face splitting grin that reached from ear to ear. He suddenly felt lighter than air. "Can we…" He didn't need to finish his sentence, because Edward got the gist of it.

"Earth to Jasper. Where did you go?" Edward asked, bringing him back to present day. That kiss had happened more than two years ago. They were fifteen years old. That night they hadn't said a word to each other when Jasper had stayed for dinner. As evening bled into night they had talked and gotten everything out in the open. If their lives were a puzzle, these boys spent those hours snapping small independent pieces into a bigger picture. Suddenly it all made sense. Edward could put into words why he was so angry and frustrated all the time. Now he understood what was going on in his head and that he wasn't alone. Jasper was right there with him. Jasper learned he didn't need to hide his feelings; with Edward he could amplify what he always tried to forget.

It was late when Jasper called his dad to let him know he was staying at the Cullens' for the night. Carlisle pulled the air mattress out of the garage, but it didn't get much use, though Edward made the effort to pump it. They had locked the door and climbed into the same bed instead. They kept their jeans and shirts on, and it was hot and uncomfortable, but being that close was what they needed for now.

"Baby?" Edward called warily. He had propped to his elbow, his free hand was on the side of Jasper's face. "What's going on in that head of yours?

Jasper smiled. "Nothing. I was just remembering." Edward's questioning eyes made him continue. "It was a trip down memory lane and the night we kissed for the first time."

"Ah." Edward smiled. "That night really was something."

"Yeah, it was everything," Jasper answered. "When are you going to let me kick your ass in GTA?"

"Right about now. Bring it on and don't be a sore loser," Edward teased and kissed Jasper swiftly.

In that moment, Jasper was truly happy. However, he couldn't escape the chilling thought, _what if he had never met Edward?_ How would his life have been then?

oooooOOOOooooo

**A little glimpse into the past. I hope you liked it. **

**Sloppy smooches to all my lovely readers. I'm grateful you read my story and ecstatic when you leave me with your thoughts. Especially thank you to Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming. **

**More tomorrow.**


	9. Nine

**Nine**

Carlisle sat on the terrace with his son's computer in front of him. Esme had just left for a massage he had booked for her. He always made a point to pamper her on the rare occasions he managed to get away from the hospital. His wife deserved the utmost best, and he had an hour and a half to catch up on a bit of work.

Powering up the Mac book, Edward's hotmail was already open. Carlisle really didn't mean to read the contents, but his eyes automatically scanned the headline.

_Hey baby,_

He smiled. It wasn't hard imagining his son calling someone he cared for baby. However, the nature of the unsent email suggested it was someone he cared for deeply. Edward had always been an old soul with a huge heart behind all the rage. Carlisle had no doubt that when his son found someone that person would want for nothing. For a long time he had suspected it would be Bella that Edward would cast his eye on, but for more than three years now he had waited for that to happen, and still they were nothing but good friends.

The email, that didn't reveal a name, suggested that perhaps his eyes had fallen on someone. Carlisle was about to close the email program when a Skype chat message popped up.

**You sexy beast, what the hell are you doing online when you should be enjoying yourself? **

The message was from someone called ALLMALE.

Carlisle's hands were a little uneasy when he hit reply. He felt horrible for doing this, but the name of person on Skype unnerved him. What the hell was Edward up to? It had been years since they discussed how to be careful navigating the web and Carlisle hadn't considered his son still needed any instructions.

**What are you talking about?**

Pensively, he waited for the response. It took only a few seconds.

**Funny. I seem to remember you telling me that today was the day. You should enjoy that beautiful boy of yours, not hang around online.**

That was it. Carlisle wasn't comfortable doing this. He wasn't comfortable pretending he was Edward, nor was he okay with this conversation. He typed quickly as his hands started to tremble.

**I'm borrowing my son's computer. **

With that the other person was offline. Carlisle sat back staring at one single part of the sentence—_your boy_. What did that mean?

Carlisle anxiously considered what to do before he scrolled through several conversations Edward had had on Skype. What the hell was his son up to? Scrolling upward, he read though a number of conversations that had taken place over the course of weeks. Most of it was sexually related, but not in the way Carlisle had feared. No, his son was merely asking questions and receiving informed answers. There was no outrageous flirting, no planning to meet up, or anything of the nature that would land your face on a milk carton.

Carlisle deliberately chose not to look closer at what he was doing, because he knew without a doubt he was invading his son's privacy and breaking the trust they always had in each other.

He realized Edward was seeking information, throwing around terms like topping, bottoming, and rimming. At first it made little sense to Carlisle, but as he read though the chats, it became clear what his son was interested in.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he dug deeper into Edward's private files. He hated himself for succumbing to that kind of deceit, but he had to make sure his son was safe. However, what he found out shook him to his core.

Was that why Edward had been so depressed as of late? It wasn't that Edward was doing anything out of the ordinary, but perhaps that was the problem. He was too _tame_ for a seventeen year old teenage boy. Remembering his own teenage years, there had been parties, girl, weed, skipping school, detention—only misdemeanors, but unlike Carlisle, his son never veered off course. Edward minded his school, did his homework, hung out with Bella, but that was it really. It had been like that his entire senior year. Sophomore year was a different story, but then again, Jasper was around for that.

Was what Carlisle found on Edward's computer illegal, menacing, or hurtful? No, but one simple fact was astoundingly clear. His son was gay.

Film clips, blogs subscriptions, emails, pictures, chats all revolved around one thing.

Men.

As he sat, knowing he was trespassing and walking all over his son's private life, Carlisle couldn't escape the strange kind of loss he felt. He had always prided himself on being open minded and not following in the footsteps of so many others who judged anybody who was the slightest bit different. He had met young boys before, boys who had been beaten for not following the unwritten rules of being a teenager. Several times he had stitched eyebrows and lips back together of young men fighting for the right to be who they are. He always sided with these lost souls, supported them, and tried to help them when facing the world that wouldn't accept them. He understood—well, he did when it was the neighbor's son and not his own.

Knowing that Edward was one of these lost boys, one of the souls battling, because he had been fighting for a long time, had Carlisle's heart going to pieces. Nobody ever told him what it was like when it was your own son who had to deal with prejudices in life. Nobody educated him on the strange loss he had growing in his chest knowing his son's secret. However, it wasn't about him; it was never going to be about his pain, but it was always going to be about Edward. This was what he preached to his patients, so this was the set of rules he would live by himself.

Some of what Carlisle found on Edward's computer was downright pornographic, other things were emotional, and lastly, there were the tons of emails to one single receiver. The only problem was that he couldn't figure out who it was to. The email address didn't give anything away. It was just a bunch of jumbled letters, and the emails never revealed a name. However, the letters were deeply personal, so personal that Carlisle couldn't make himself read the context, but he merely searched for a name.

parjesw at hotmail dot com

Edward had written this person hundreds of times. That was when Carlisle went back to where it all started. The unsent email.

The blood in his veins ran cold. Someone was at his house right now, and he was with his son. Was Edward safe? Carlisle sent a silent prayer to God to protect Edward. Then he reached for his phone and called Edward. The attempt went unanswered. So did the next one.

When the hotel door behind him clicked closed and Carlisle turned to look at Esme as she came back, that was when it hit him like a freight train.

parjesw it was an anagram.

Carlisle's chuckle sounded a little hysterical when he realized this.

Jasper W

Jasper Whitlock.

It had been happening right under their noses. Everything was suddenly crystal clear in his mind. The timeline fit perfectly. Edward hadn't been all gloom and doom until the week that Jasper had left for that school. Instantly he felt horrible that his son was carrying this around alone. For a year now, Edward had his heart broken and he had no one to talk to—well, besides Bella.

Ironically, though Edward was clearly hurting, Carlisle was glad this was what he found. He had known Jasper for years. He was his son's best friend for crying out loud.

"What's so funny?" Esme asked, placing her hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "We need to talk, honey."

oooooOOOOooooo

**And then there's that little debacle… What are **_**you**_** thinking? I need to know.**

**As always, hugs and smooches to all of you, especially Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming.**

**If you like slash and everything that entails I have another running story I hope you will check out. It's called Heart and Soul. It's a little different and sadly there isn't much Edward in it, but if you can live with that, please have a look. Those boys freaking own me. LOL**

**Come play with me on Twitter. Elvirina_nelly**


	10. Ten

**Ten**

Edward threw the controller aside. He and Jasper sat on the floor with their backs against the couch. They had been playing Grand Theft Auto for the past three hours, while bantering and teasing each other. This was what Edward had missed so much, and this was exactly what the boys had planned for tonight. They wanted to do nothing and just be alone.

Edward leaned to the side, and his shoulder brushed up against Jasper's. He had something on his mind, one thing he was a bit nervous about bringing up. He leaned in, softly kissing Jasper below the jaw. Edward couldn't help but notice that over the past six months Jasper's facial hairs had definitely become more dense. He was a bit taller, too, and his shoulders were more defined.

Jasper sighed in response and placed a hand on Edward's thigh.

The boys knew each other's bodies and both could read the changes the teenage years brought. They had been experimenting with the physical part of their relationship for almost two years now, slowly progressing from sweet innocent kisses, to touching, to learning the sensation of a hard cock in your mouth.

Edward adjusted himself when his jeans started to strain. He remembered the first time Jasper had touched him. It had felt heavenly. Edward had been overwhelmed that Jasper's hand on him had felt that much better than his own. In reality the act wasn't all that different, but still it was. It felt so good. He had wondered if it was because he absolutely adored Jasper.

They had been at the movie theater just catching a random film. In the darkness they had been holding hands when Jasper's fingers had inched closer to Edward's crotch. The feeling had been so teasing, teaching him how it felt to crave to be touched. Edward hadn't paid much attention to the movie, nor had Jasper as he discreetly explored over Edward's jeans. They barely made it to the car before everything boiled over. More than anything, Edward needed to really understand how Jasper's hand on him would feel; he had craved it like a mad man. Jasper had been nervous and worried that he overstepped the lines of whatever they were, definitively destroying their friendship. So when Edward had taken Jasper's hand, guiding him, and then said _please_, everything exploded. Jasper had his hand down the front of Edward's pants, grasping and jerking, desperate to really feel him. Their mouths collided, crashing together, when Edward tore his jeans open to leave Jasper room to touch and play.

"Oh, my god. Jasper, it feels incredible," Edward groaned, and looked down at himself. He whimpered this time. Jasper's hand on him, Jasper's soft lips not an inch from his, Jasper's hot staggered breath on his face, was so seductive. Nothing had ever felt like this.

The connection had been so sweet, creating a bond that filled a void in both boys. Jasper's hand working him, pleasing him had been so sweet, making him moan loudly and thrust himself against his touch. It hadn't lasted long before Edward couldn't hold it any longer.

Pulling back to the recent time Edward snaked his tongue out placing wet kisses on Jasper's neck. His head fell back against the couch cushion, his eyes closing. He grabbed Edward's hand, guiding it between his thighs. Grinding their hands into Jasper's crotch they both knew now was the time to address what they had talked about for so long.

Jasper tilted his head to the side, looking at Edward with longing in his eyes. He swallowed tightly, and a hint of nerves was clear on his face. "I want you," he whispered.

A shiver rolled through Edward's body. Since they had become friends, they had done everything together. So when things progressed between them, it was only natural that they explored together. They had always been able to talk about what they wanted. Neither of them had felt insecure because they always seemed to want the same thing. The first night they had used their mouths on each other, it hadn't been something that just happened. No, it had happened after they talked about giving head, joked, and perhaps watched a bit of porn on the internet. It had been an equal fascination, a mutual decision to take things between them further. It hadn't been perfect by far. There had been too much teeth, and gag reflexes that had made their throats close. However, giving head was a skill they had learned together while guiding each other, remembering to reassure the other that it felt amazing, because it did.

Edward inched closer, his hand landing on Jasper's hip. "You still want this?"

Jasper chuckled before he cupped Edward. His hand moved in gentle massaging circles that felt beyond incredible. "You're so hard and I know I'm the reason. I want to try, Edward. Just like we talked about." Jasper kissed him hard, before he pulled back. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes burning. "I want this. I want to know how you feel inside of me."

Edward couldn't help the whimper that slipped. He felt so hot and yet cold at the same time. The yearning that had mounted over the past months exploded throughout his body. Over Christmas when Jasper had been home they toyed with the idea of trying anal, but neither had really been ready at that time. Besides, there hadn't been a suitable time for them both to be comfortable enough to experiment. However, tonight, the boys had made sure that they were undisturbed until the next day.

Jasper had grown fascinated with bottoming. Edward wanted to try, too, though he didn't feel ready, but Jasper did. During the past months, the boys had spent nights on the internet, sharing pictures and links. They had scoured gay blogs, porn sites for anything interesting. It was the only way they could connect and stimulate that very physical part of their relationship that had become impossible. More importantly they had both searched for a few good tips on how to go about anal the right way. Edward was worried he might accidentally hurt Jasper.

"Let's go to bed," Edward said. Goose bumps ran up his arms and his skin felt so sensitive where Jasper was touching him.

oooooOOOOooooo

**The boys are back. So what are we thinking? I'd love to hear.**

**As always, thank you so much for reading, alerting and commenting on the boys. I really appreciate it. **

**Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming, you're awesome. **


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

Esme had her elbows on the table and her hands were on her cheeks. Her mouth was open in a small 'O', but she didn't say anything. She had barely spoken for the past half an hour.

"Are you okay, honey?" Carlisle asked. His wife's silence worried him. He had explained to her what he had found on Edward's computer. He had told her about graphic content that was hidden in one folder amongst a ton of school work and essays. He even mentioned the 'friends' on Skype that Edward had asked intimate questions and sought out for guidance. Lastly, he let the bomb drop. Jasper. That was the humdinger. The boy who had been at their house at all hours of the day, slept over, and he had apparently been so much more than a friend. To put the final nail in the coffin he had shown Esme the unsent letter to Jasper.

"I'm just so shocked," she answered. She scrubbed her eyes with her fingers.

"So am I," Carlisle agreed.

Esme looked up again and her brows furrowed. "You know, as much as I am stunned about Edward I am thoroughly upset with you. How could you walk all over his privacy like that?"

Carlisle blinked rapidly. He hated when Esme was mad at him, and even more now that he knew that she was right. "I don't know what came over me. I know I'm a horrible father and I should have stopped, but I couldn't." He paused and sighed. "Edward's going to skin me alive when he finds out."

"Yes, he is," she deadpanned. She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure you'll figure out some why way to make amends. The question is, however, what are we going to do?"

He frowned. Slowly, he spun the stem of the wineglass between his fingers. At some point they had both been in need of refreshments in the shape of something alcoholic. Carlisle had called down to the reception for a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He took a careful sip. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to do something. We should go home. They're at the house for crying out loud."

The doctor thought carefully for a long time. He had already been over this in his head. "I think we should do the opposite."

Esme looked back in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? We can't turn the blind eye."

"I'm not saying that we have to. But let's think about this rationally. Edward is gay. What implications does that have on our lives?"

Esme sighed, and looked back with worry etched into her eyes. It was a look only a mother possessed. "I just don't want his life to get any harder. He hasn't exactly been himself lately."

Carlisle quirked a brow and reached across the table. "I don't think his life will be any harder right now. Jasper is back. I think his life is going to be pretty sweet for a while. No matter what we say, the boys are clearly in love with each other." He paused. "How do you feel about that?"

Esme smiled a little and studied the wine in her glass. "Being in love is a wonderful thing, especially when it's repaid. I can't hold that against them. And we know Jasper. He's not a bad kid, though I could do without all the piercings."

Carlisle laughed. "True."

"What I'm saying is that I know it's not really up to us who Edward loves as long as it's legal or someone that isn't old enough to be his father." Esme quieted and her gaze turned unfocused.

"What are you thinking, darling?"

"Remember when Edward was thirteen? He was so mad at the world, so angry at everything and everyone. The only one who could stand to be around him was Bella. Talking to him was like hitting a pillow. It did absolutely no good."

"Yeah, I remember that. Darling, Edward stopped fighting around the time Jasper moved here."

"What are you saying?" Esme asked.

"I'm saying I think Jasper is the one who levels him out. Look at how he's been for the past year. He's lost without Jasper."

Esme took a slow slip of her wine and then reached for the bottle to refill their glasses. "How did we not see this?" She sighed heavily. "They're going off to college—together. They're going to be roommates for Christ's sake."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Yeah, I don't like that either." He paused. "Let's cross that bridge when we come it to. There is so much to deal with here."

"I know." Tiredly, she closed her eyes for a second. Then she took a healthy slug of wine. "God, I hope his life won't be any more difficult than it needs to be because of this." Her shoulders trembled slightly. She always worried about their children—about how the world was going to treat them and what obstacles they would have to face. Now they were both leaving for college in a few short months. Rose was headed to Chicago and Edward was going to California. The house would be so empty.

"We just need to be there for him. For them quite possibly," Carlisle added. Esme nodded in agreement. Jasper's parents were not going to like this. They weren't exactly open-minded people.

"I know. But, darling, what are we going to do about tonight." When her husband looked back confused, Esme continued. "They're at the house… alone. We can't just sit here and do nothing. They're going to… you know." She delicately avoided the word sex.

Carlisle took both her hands in his, stroking his thumbs tenderly over her knuckles. "I think we're supposed to nothing. Edward will be eighteen next week and Jasper will be over the summer. I think the point is that they _are_ at our house. They are in a safe environment. They clearly thought about intimacy and made wise choices. Lastly, they love each other. Besides this enormous revelation, isn't what's happening between them what you're supposed to want for your children? For them to be safe and loved?" He kissed her hands.

Esme sucked in a long breath. "You're right. You're absolutely right. All we can do is support them, not force them to have to fight harder. That wouldn't be fair." She smiled sardonically. "Tomorrow, let's take the long way home. We could even swing by Seattle for a late lunch?"

"Swing by? That's more than two hours out of our way," Carlisle argued lightly. Then he scratched his head, not really seeing the point. Esme patted his hand a little condescendingly.

"You're the one who basically spelled it out, honey. Jasper has been gone for almost six months. They orchestrated everything so that no one knew that Jasper was coming back today and not tomorrow night as we were told. Now why do you think that is?" Carlisle still looked clueless and Esme rolled her eyes and chuckled. "They want time alone. So let's have the courtesy to give them that. Besides, I think I'll need a few more hours of sleep, because you'll order another bottle of wine. I want drown my shock in a healthy dose of alcohol."

Carlisle chuckled, before he fell silent. "Do you think Rosie knows?"

Esme rolled her eyes. "Of course she knows. When was there anything that she didn't know?"

"True. So we're okay with this? I mean, I'm okay with it, but are you?"

"I have to be. It was never my choice to begin with," Esme answered seriously.

oooooOOOOooooo

**So I know that people are thoroughly pissed off at Carlisle for snooping. Does this help mend any sour notes?**

**As always, I love my readers, though they are unusually quiet. Also applause to Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming.**

**So until tomorrow…**


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

Edward took Jasper's hand when it was trembling. They were both nervous, so very nervous it was hard to relax. Edward had been told countless times by friends online that relaxation was one of the most important things. That, and then remember to enjoy it. But the reality of it was very different. Next to him, Jasper was just as tense.

They were naked, with arms and legs wrapped around each other. Edward constantly felt the tantalizing prodding of Jasper's hard-on against his body. Every now and again they changed position, finding a new way to touch the each other, though Edward had a hard time staying away from the seductive curve of Jasper's ass. A few times he dipped a finger in between his cheeks, feeling his way around. Edward was always rewarded with a soft moan, or Jasper's tongue became more insistent against his own.

What worried Edward was he wanted this to be good for Jasper. He wanted so badly to make him feel amazing, better than ever before. If he could relax just a little bit, then everything would be just fine. He knew that, but it was so hard to chase away his nerves.

Weaving his fingers into the hair that was flopping over Jasper's forehead, Edward looked into his eyes. "Tell me again that you want this."

Jasper breath quivered, but he didn't hesitate. "I want you inside of me."

Breathing deeply, Edward savored the words. Then he willed his body to relax. Next, his plan was to make sure Jasper was less tense. It was his responsibility to ensure that his partner was comfortable and, above all, turned on. Well, the latter wasn't really a problem. Six months without each other pretty much obliterated any sense of self-restraint, especially when you were naked and dry humping the fuck out of each other. With that in mind, Edward pinned Jasper down beneath him and let his mouth do the work.

Jasper's smell was intoxicating as Edward traveled south leaving teasing wet kisses everywhere on Jasper's chest and stomach. Edward listened attentively to the sweet moans and quiet words Jasper used to tell him how good he felt.

Savoring the moment, Edward took the blunt and warm head in between his lips. Then he sucked, sliding his mouth down the ridged shaft.

"Mmm," Jasper groaned and tilted his hips, almost begging to vanish deeper into Edward's mouth. "Fuck me, that feels so good."

Gradually Jasper turned to pudding his Edward's hands. His moans were unrehearsed and relaxed—he was clearly enjoying what was happening. Edward released him with a pop and looked up at Jasper. He face was flushed with arousal, and it was so beautiful in all shades of pink.

"Can I get you to turn over, baby?"

Jasper nodded, and rolled. Edward grasped his hips, guiding his ass up. Once again he used his mouth, but this time in a way he hadn't tried before. Carefully at first, Edward started to tease that very sensitive spot with his tongue. Now it was Jasper's turn to whimper, and he did. He sounded so sweet and almost innocent as he relaxed and absorbed everything that Edward offered. It was clear he really was ready to take this step. Jasper wanted it.

"Use your fingers," he pleaded. The air left Edward's lungs in one sharp breath. He didn't waver and he wasn't disappointed when his reward was an overwhelmed and loud moan from Jasper. He reached back, feeling how his Edward was carefully pumping his slick fingers in and out. "Oh, that feels good. Don't stop."

Captivated and mesmerized by watching himself bury his fingers inside Jasper, Edward didn't need to remind himself to relax anymore. He was simply enjoying himself too much. This was only the preparation, the beginning. The energy was titillating, forging an ever stronger bond between them. Edward longed for this as much as Jasper did.

Edward used a generous amount of lube, spreading it with teasing fingers. Jasper did the same as his slick hands made sure no part of Edward was left unattended to.

Lying on his side Jasper arched back, beckoning Edward, physically imploring him to stake his claim. He spread his legs slightly, grinding himself against Edward. It was shameless, but between two people who wanted and loved each other there was no shame.

Edward had a hand on Jasper's hip and one on his neck. Then, as carefully as he could manage he slid into Jasper. It was easier than expected, then again Jasper had done his homework and their skins were so slick and warm from the lube.

The grip around Edward was almost unbearable, but it was Jasper, who let out a massive moan. He bit the pillow and groaned louder when Edward went deeper.

"Ugh, fuck." Jasper's face distorted and it was hard to tell if it was from pleasure or pain. He looked back at Edward with eyes that could set a man on fire. "How far are you in?" he gasped.

Edward carefully pushed forward that last half inch and then there was no space between his front and Jasper's back. "All the way." His voice trembled as he spoke. "Fuck, do you feel this? Do you fucking feel this, Jasper?" He couldn't get his breathing under control and his heart was slamming in his chest.

Jasper was still looking back at him, his eyes were wide and raw. "Yes. Yes! Oh, god. I feel you. You feel so good." Their hands met, clinging on to each other desperately. Jasper put his head down again, and focused on slowing his erratic breathing. They weren't doing anything, just lying there, basking in all that sensation.

Edward pressed his chest to Jasper's back, so they were flush against each other. His arms were crushingly tight around Jasper's chest, and Edward felt blunt fingernails digging into his forearm. Gently he started moving, while making sure he was reading every sign that came from Jasper. If he had just a hint of suspicion that this wasn't what Jasper wanted after all, he would pull out immediately. However, Jasper only responded in the most primal way by arching back and greeted Edward's intrusion.

"I love you. I love you so much. You're so beautiful, baby," Edward whispered, as he set a very slow rhythm. This wasn't going to last long at all. It felt unearthly good and Jasper was only responding in garbled versions of _yes_ and _oh_. The expression on his face was unlike anything Edward had ever imagined. He never thought he could bring Jasper so much pleasure. That in itself was far greater than how he was feeling.

The climax happened almost at the same time, but more importantly, this forged the kind of bond both boys knew would never break. This night was something they shared and it could never be taken away from them.

They lay together, just breathing hard and enjoying the moment as it passed by them. Edward kept his arms around his boyfriend, as he pressed his chest to Jasper's back. The minutes morphed into half an hour. None of them left the bed and none of them spoke. They didn't need to. All they needed was to hold each other.

When Edward finally got a grip and went to the bathroom to clean up, he instantly missed the feeling of Jasper's warm body against his own. He quickly washed up and sauntered back into his bedroom, hitting the light switch. He was itching to get back in to bed and huddle up with his boy. It was still a little daunting that the day Jasper returned home had finally come.

Slipping under the sheets, that was when Edward noticed Jasper's shaky breathing and his quivering shoulders. An ice cold chill ran down his spine. He fucking knew it.

Edward quickly put his arms around Jasper, holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry I hurt you," he whispered feebly. "I didn't mean to."

Jasper sobbed quietly and tried to smother the sound by burying his face in the pillow. "It's nothing like that." He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "You didn't hurt me. Not at all." Jasper wiped his face on the pillow, and then he turned around. He watched Edward for a while and his eyes were torn and pained. "The last six months of my life has been hell. I hated that fucking school. I loathed everything about the place. I'm being a pussy because I'm so damn happy. I was scared that when I got here things wouldn't be the same between us anymore, but now I know it is. Everything felt so good. It felt right, Edward. You're the only thing that ever made sense in my life and now I have you back again. Us together, it's everything I didn't dare to hope for. It's all just a little overwhelming." He wiped his face again.

Edward wrapped his arms around Jasper, holding his head to his chest as he hoped to comfort him. "You're home now, Jasper. I love you forever."

Welded together, like iron forged by fire, the boys fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

oooooOOOOooooo

**So sorry for not posting yesterday, but I hope you can forgive me with this early post. **

**Was it good, bad… please tell me. It makes me all giddy to know. **

**As always, thank you to my readers. You're too awesome. Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming held my hand with this story. **

**See you later**


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

Bella Swan stood in her best friend's bedroom at 8 AM Saturday morning. Resentment and anger were pooling in her belly.

How could he?

Bella was well aware that you didn't just wander into other people's houses at the crack of dawn, but she had to check on Edward. Mostly, she had expected him to be coming apart at the seams, and probably hadn't slept all night, but this cuddle that she was watching certainly wasn't what she had expected to find.

She cocked her head to one side as she studied the relaxed bodies that were curled into a tangled mess of arms and legs. She recognized the chaos of Edward's bed hair, but not the sandy blond head of hair he held against his chest. She couldn't make out the other guy's face. For a second, she wondered how he was even able to breathe.

At the foot of the bed four feet stuck out from underneath the sheets. That didn't leave her with many clues either. All she could conclude was that Edward was in bed with another man. Judging by what she could see it wasn't the boy he was supposed to be in bed with. Jasper had shoulder long and pitch black hair, not this dirty-blond short 'do. Besides, Jasper wasn't arriving until tonight.

Edward stirred a bit when leaned his head down and kissed the hair of the other person in a very tender gesture. Then he sighed, like the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders.

That made Bella's blood boil.

"Cozy, Edward?" she snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. Her posture was completely closed off. How could he do this after all he and Jasper had been through? She had witnessed the sweet first days when the boys realized they both carried a secret crush. She had tried to be there for both of them when they were torn apart last summer. She was the one who had held Edward when he had cried the entire night when Jasper was forced to leave Forks. How could Edward do something like this when all he had done for a year was piss and moan about how much he missed Jasper?

Edward peeled one eye open; his face was completely sleep beaten. "What the hell, Bells?" His voice was rusty. The other boy stirred and huddled closer to Edward's chest.

She didn't answer, because she wasn't sure she would be able to control her flaring temper. That was when the guy with the sandy blond hair tipped his head back and flashed a cheeky grin. "Hi ya there, gorgeous."

A hysterical giggle bubbled up and she squealed. "Oh, my god, it _is_ you?"

"Who else would it be?" Jasper asked and frowned.

"Uh, I… uhm... I didn't recognize you," she answered apologetically. Now she was glad she had been able to rein in her temper. "You look so different." He really did. It was odd to see him without all the hardware on his face. Also the unnatural black hair had a tendency to make his pale skin look like that of a vampire. Now he looked… wholesome.

Edward looked over Jasper's shoulders and narrowed his eyes at her. "You know I would never," he said indignantly.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she almost whined as she tipped her feet inwards. With that she rushed to the bed, throwing her arms around Jasper's neck when he sat up. "It's so good to see you, Jazz." Her voice was suddenly thick with emotions. She loved Jasper. She adored him. He was her friend and always had her back. Besides, he was just about the nicest and most caring guy she had ever known.

"Jeez, Bella," Edward griped, trying to keep the sheets covering him when Jasper stole most of it.

With her chin on Jasper's bare shoulder, she grinned at him. "It's not like you have something I haven't seen before." She pulled back, looking at Jasper. Adrenalin was pumping through her body. She touched his face like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Weren't you supposed to be here tonight?"

Jasper offered a snide smile. "I _am_ going to arrive tonight, but can you blame me for wanting to see my boy?"

Bella smiled warmly. "No. I'm just so damn glad you're back. I had just about all I could take from Edward."

"Hey!" he complained and snatched a pillow to cover up when his fight for the sheet was fruitless. Then he sighed. "I know you're right, Bella. We needed this. We just needed to be alone."

Bella reached out and cradled Edward's cheek. "I know. We're all grown up now, but I understand there's a part of our old little threesome where I'm not invited anymore."

"Oh, don't say that, honey," Jasper soothed. "There will always be the three of us. However, you do realize that you're in bed with two naked guys. I'm pretty sure Jacob's not going to appreciate that."

"Okay, if you put it like that…" she shrugged and stepped back. Bella took a studious look at the boys and all the anger and resentment had left her body. She was just happy. Happy that Jasper was back, happy that Edward and Jasper were together again, happy that, even though they had tricked her, they had some alone time. More than anyone they deserved some sweet times together. They had been through hell.

"Well, I'm going for a run down to La Push. I'll see you both at the dinner tonight, right?"

The boys nodded.

"Good. And just so we're clear, you two are still a secret, correct?"

They nodded again.

"Good." She smacked her hands together, and then it really did hit home that none of them had a stitch of clothing on. She kissed their cheeks quickly before making her escape feeling a wee bit uncomfortable. Plugging in her headphones, she started her run down to La Push to kick her boyfriend out of bed. Jacob was probably hung over.

oooooOOOOooooo

**I know I promised you this last night, but it turns out I crashed on my couch. I blame the wine. Thank you so so much for all the alerts, it was insane. **

**So this was Bella. We all love her… At least I do.**

**I have a movie rec for anyone who likes slash. It's called Weekend. It's indie, topnotch and absolutely amazing. Check it out on IMDB.**

**As always, sloppy slashy smooches to Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming. **


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

Edward yanked the polo shirt over his head and pulled the collar up. He studied himself in the mirror. There was a slight love bite on his neck from where Jasper bit him last night. If they were ready for it, he would wear the mark like a badge of honor.

Inside he felt so light, and everything in his life made sense again. Last night had been everything that he hoped for and more. He had needed that night, needed that bond with Jasper where there was nothing hindering them from rekindling… and had they ever.

"Got a moment, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

He spun around meeting his father's eyes. "Not really, Dad. I'm late. I was supposed to be at Jasper's right about now." His parents had arrived home late in the afternoon. Jasper had been gone about an hour before that, making an official homecoming at his house. His parents didn't know that he had already been in town for twenty-four hours.

"Hold up, Edward." Carlisle put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I really need to talk to you. Jasper will keep for a little while."

"Dad, seriously, he just got home. I want to see him." This was the side of their friendship that was public. Carlisle and Esme understood that Jasper was their son's best friend. There was nothing suspicious about that, though they had been acting a little weird.

Carlisle gave him a measured look, pinning Edward's feet to the floor. Something was up, and the hairs on Edward's neck stood at end.

"I know Jasper got home last night, Edward."

He couldn't breathe. Suddenly all the oxygen seemed to have been sucked from the air. He wasn't sure he if he should admit to anything yet, especially not now when everything was finally back on track again. He couldn't risk ruining that for Jasper.

Edward took a few steps back and sat down on the edge of his bed. He stared at the floor, not having the slightest idea what to say to his father. He didn't want to lie and say that Jasper hadn't been here, because that felt like debasing what they had. But what really nagged at him was how the hell did his father know?

Carlisle closed the door and set Edward's computer down on his desk. Then he locked hands in front of him, looking reproachful. "I owe you an apology, son."

Edward peeked up, feeling a little soft in the head. What the hell was going on?

"Last night, after I found an email you never sent to Jasper," Carlisle sighed and looked almost ashamed, "a man contacted you on Skype, and I didn't know what to think of it, so I looked into a few of your things. I'm very sorry I invaded your privacy, but I had to. I had to make sure you're safe."

"You what?" Edward spat and was on his feet in a second. His hands clenched into fists and he narrowed his eyes at the computer. So that was how he knew. Edward suddenly remembered he never sent that damn email. Then he had been so stupid as to lend his computer to his father. "You went through my stuff?"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough!" Edward gnashed his teeth together as he closed his eyes. His heart was throbbing furiously, but he didn't breathe. It felt like all the cells of his body were quivering, just waiting to explode with white hot anger. Edward really didn't want to take a swing at his father. "You had no fucking right to do that."

"Please, calm down, Edward. I'm here to apologize and to talk."

"I have nothing to say to this. God damn it, I trusted you, and you go though my stuff." Edward repeated, like that would make what was happening less true. He wasn't embarrassed in any way. For Jaspers safety he simply hadn't considered telling his family yet. He was more than comfortable with how things were between Jasper and him, and for now he only wanted to enjoy that his boyfriend was back.

As his father spoke again, Edward had to concentrate to pay attention when he started pacing.

"Would you just hear me out?" Carlisle pleaded. From where Edward stood, he could see his father's sincerity, but he wasn't having it. Carlisle didn't get to be _sorry_. Edward kept pacing like a caged lion, counting to ten about seven times before he trusted himself enough to try and listen without his fist connecting with his father's jaws.

"What?" Edward griped. Was he ready to have this conversation at all? Well, there was no time like the present.

Carlisle looked like the epitome of patience when he started to speak. "I can't say I ever expected anything like this, but I want you to know that you don't have to worry about your mother and me. We'll always love you and support you." Carlisle paused and went over to sit down on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it, Edward?"

Edward frowned and his pacing slowed. Could he talk about it? His body was stuck somewhere between paralyzed and hypersensitive, like a boulder could fall on him and he wouldn't feel it, but a feather tickling him would be agony. Perhaps it was the adrenaline that was playing tricks on his mind. Then he realized that his father just given him the stamp of approval, like it was the most simple thing in the world. It made him feel a lot calmer.

Edward opened his mouth a few times before he managed to actually speak. "Is there anything in particular that you want to know?" he asked, when he had absolutely no clue where to start.

"It's your story to tell, son, not my right to know. In any case, I wanted to tell you that I do know, but we don't have to talk about anything until you're ready."

Edward snorted. "We might as well have it out now. I don't see the reason to pretend there isn't an elephant in the room. So just ask whatever question you have burning in your head." His tone was sardonic.

Carlisle smiled vaguely. "Are you gay or is it Jasper that makes you feel that way?"

The pacing seemed like a good way to control his anxiety, because blunt honesty suddenly didn't feel like such a great idea anymore. However, he wasn't going to be a coward about it. So he took a deep breath, paced some more and finally let it out. "It's both." Edward's voice was dry and just a few octaves above a whisper. "I am gay and I'm in love with Jasper." He chuckled dryly when the words weren't even hard to say after all.

Carlisle studied his son for a long moment. "How long has this been going on between you and Jasper?"

"We've been together for two years," Edward answered sincerely.

"And before that?"

"We were friends, but then again, we were never just friends," Edward answered. His connection with Jasper had always been deeper. It had been _more_ long before either of the boys understood what was going on between them.

"I figured. In hindsight, it's actually ridiculously obvious. There has always been something extra between you two." There was a long pause again. "I'm curious. Last year. I've heard the rumors of why Jasper was sent to that school, but I just can't imagine him fumbling around with guns." Carlisle chuckled. "If we're being honest, did you have anything to do with him getting sent away?"

The guilt that always nagged Edward sliced right through his gut when he nodded, confirming his father's suspicions. He felt inert, except from the burning need to cry, because he was just as much to blame as Jasper was. His throat closed and his nose started to feel stuffy. It was his fault that his boyfriend had spent a year in perpetual hell, and the thought about that night always sucked all energy from him.

"Do you want to talk about that?"

_Oh, isn't he chatty today,_ Edward thought, but he merely ended up shrugging while he tried to get his emotions under control. He didn't want to be so weak, but Jasper was his soft spot. After last night, when Jasper had cried and told him how much he had hated that school, Edward felt gutted.

"Tell me what happened," Carlisle softly prompted, when it was clear his son needed to get it off his chest.

Edward sniffed, and ran his hand under his nose. "It's kind of… private." He sauntered over to the bed and sat down.

"I see. Can you tell me if you leave out the gory details?"

Edward sighed. He had never let go before, but he knew he needed to. Jasper wouldn't listen and let him shoulder part of the responsibility. In all honesty, it had been building up, tearing at him from inside. It made him as fragile as a house of cards.

"It was a week before school was starting back up last year. We were in his room, uhm… fooling around. We were looking through some magazines and there was an… uh… some uh… porn running in the background. I went to use the bathroom and… Jasper's parents were supposed to be gone all day, but his mom felt sick so they came back early. Mr. Whitlock barged into Jasper's room and caught an eyeful. He was so mad. He wouldn't listen to anything Jasper said, and I was a coward. I just stayed in his bathroom. I didn't go out there. I didn't defend him like I should have. I'm the reason they sent him to Alaska. We're in this together, and I didn't help him. I'm so ashamed," Edward mumbled feebly. Tears were washing down his face like a quiet river.

Carlisle put an arm around his son. "I'm sure you did what was right."

"The right thing to do would have been to stand up for him. I didn't do that." Edward wiped his face on his sleeve and snorted.

"Tell me something. If you had gone into that room, if you had spoken up for Jasper in front of his father, what would have happened?"

Edward sniffed. "I think he would have forbidden us to see each other ever again. Perhaps they would have moved away."

"See," Carlisle pointed out as he stroked Edward's back, trying to soothe his son, "I think you did to the right thing. Things would have gotten much worse if you had tried to save him. As far as I know, you're going over to his place for a welcome home dinner. That wouldn't be happening if the Whitlock's knew the truth."

Edward snorted again. "Definitely not. So you won't tell them about us?" A nervous and icy chill ran down his spine. They were so close to being out of here and away from Jasper's parents. For them to find out about their relationship now would be like tripping ten yards before the finish line.

Carlisle shook his head. "That's not my story to tell either. Will you tell Jasper that your mom and I know about your relationship?"

"We tell each other everything, Dad. I've never kept a secret from him. So, yeah, I'll tell him later tonight." He had finally been able to stop crying. What a relief.

Carlisle sighed and pulled his arm back. He suddenly looked sad. "Then I hope you will pass on a message to Jasper." Edward stared back a little wide-eyed. "Will you tell him that no matter what the future holds, we'll always be here for him—whatever he needs."

That brought on a fresh wave of embarrassing emotions for Edward. However, they both knew that Jasper would need the love and support when the truth came out. If a little gay porn could make Mr. Whitlock send his son away for a year, what the hell was he going to do when they discovered that liking men was more than just a phase for Jasper?

"Thank you, Dad," Edward said gratefully, looking his father straight in the eye. He hadn't expected that his parents would go off the deep end when they learned that he was gay, but he hadn't expected this kind of support either.

"I'm glad we talked." Carlisle said, looking like a man who said all that he came to say.

"Me, too, Dad." Never in his life had Edward felt so surprised and so relieved. It was like popping your head out of the water just as you were about to drown.

His father smiled. "So, next time Jasper spends the night, let's not play pretend and drag that air mattress in here."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, let's not." That air mattress was a joke, and now his father knew. Jasper had often stayed over in the past, sometimes when they had played computer games all night, or if Jasper didn't have a ride out to that house in the woods. "So you and mom are really okay with this?"

Carlisle tilted his head from side to side. "I want and need to be okay with it, because you're my son. You're much too important to lose over something like this, but I think I need a little time to get used to the thought."

Edward nodded. He had noticed his mom acting a little distant today. She had hugged him tighter when they got home, and she looked like she wanted to say something, but then she didn't. Several times she had looked like she was about to cry. This explained it.

Carlisle stood and paused. "Tell Jasper, welcome home."

Edward nodded. "Will do. We're going to a bonfire down at La Push with Bella later. I might be late."

"That's okay. Just make sure you get home safe. That's all I ask."

Carlisle stood and was about to leave when Edward raised his voice. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still fucking pissed off about my computer," Edward deadpanned.

Carlisle looked down. "I know, and I'm sorry, son."

oooooOOOOooooo

**I think this is one of my favorite chapters. I enjoyed writing it.**

**I managed to answer to your comments today, which should just be a given, but IRL has a mind of its own. Thank you to all my readers, I feel so lucky to have you.**

**As always Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming, you're the best.**


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

At Jasper's house, Edward was all thumbs as they had dinner. Bella had been invited, too, but that was it for a celebration. Jasper's parents didn't believe in parties, or drinking, or dancing… well, there wasn't a whole lot they believed in, other than beating those impure thoughts out of Jasper's head. It didn't even occur to them that their son wasn't having impure thoughts, but was merely a normal teenage boy with a case of raging hormones. Mr. Whitlock was convinced that having spent a year in exile had done his son some good. It looked like Jasper's plan worked. He looked like a choir boy compared to last time he was home.

Besides that, Mr. Whitlock had gotten the ludicrous idea that Bella and Edward were dating. It was funny how ignorant you could be if you chose to. Bella had been dating Jacob Black for over a year now. It was hardly a secret. So at dinner Mr. Whitlock heartlessly kept reminding his son about what healthy interests his best friend had. Edward almost shot a pea through his nose at that point.

Mr. Whitlock had caught his son with a little gay porn. So fucking what?

Under the table Edward played footsy with Jasper, who was pushing his food around on his plate. He wasn't fond of the glum look on his boyfriend's face, but as soon as they got alone time, Edward would cheer him up. However, facts were what they were; Jasper was suffocating in his parents' house.

Edward hadn't had a chance to tell Jasper about his conversation with his father and it was burning a hole into his chest. He longed to tell Jasper what had happened, but Mrs. Whitlock had been hovering like a pestering fly when you were trying to sleep. She just wouldn't go away. It had felt so good to have the truth out there, even though Edward hardly planned to tell his parents at this point in time. Now that he had and he knew he was still safe, he felt invincible. Well, at least some of the guilt was gone, and it was like Carlisle's words had given Edward a boost of confidence to be there for Jasper.

The three of them went to Jasper's bedroom for a few minutes before it was time to go down to La Push for the bonfire. At the safety the closed door provided, Jasper jumped Edward, crushing his arms around his neck from behind. As the boys tumbled to the floor Bella _tsk'd_ and went to use the bathroom.

"Boys," she shook her head and shut the door.

Edward, who was on his back, lifted his head and got to feel the softness of Jasper's mouth. He moaned.

Jasper sat back up, putting most of his weight on Edward's full stomach. He growled, trying to buck Jasper off, but he just curled his feet under Edward's ass, clinging to him. Jasper's smile was snide. "That's all you got, Cullen?"

Edward curled his index finger in a beckoning motion. His face turned serious. "I've got something to tell you instead. I have a message for you from my dad."

With a sudden sober expression, Jasper lay down next Edward. They linked their hands as Edward made a recount of his conversation with his father. Jasper's mouth fell open in disbelief several times.

"It can't possibly be that easy?" Jasper frowned.

"Apparently it can." Edward shrugged, though he was a little surprised himself. Why did he get off so easy when he knew Jasper had to fight until his fingers bled, and still, there wouldn't be much of a chance that his parents would understand.

Jasper snorted. "I have the perfect boyfriend and now I have perfect in-laws, too. How do you feel about Carlisle and Esme knowing?" he asked.

"Fine," Edward answered. "Right now, I don't care who knows. If you want to tell the world, we tell the world. If you want to keep us a secret, we keep it a secret."

That was when Bella looked down on the boys from above. Her hair was pulled towards the ground like a heavy veil. "Who would have thought what?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"That coming out would be as easy as breathing," Edward said nonchalantly. Bella's mouth popped open.

"Who did you come out to?" she asked like Edward had solved a mystery planned out by the gods.

"My parents." He rolled his eyes and squeezed Jasper's hand. The _who else_ he left out of the sentence, because that was simply too obvious. He felt the warm pressure of Jasper's mouth to his jaw line. He smiled. "Well, it was more the other way around. My dad found out boys makes me go all giddy."

Bella sat down next to them. "How?"

"He found an indecent amount of boy boy love stashed on my computer."

Bella chuckled, cocked a brow and looked at Jasper. "Did you know that your boyfriend watches porn?"

He gave her a patronizing look. "Who the hell do you think supplies it?" Then he laughed loudly. It was music to Edward's ears. That carefree and melodic laughter of Jasper's was probably his favorite sound in the world. He didn't hear it often enough, especially not in this house. The thought was depressing, so he pushed it aside for now.

Edward sat up, raking a hand though his hair. "Let's go watch some blue flames, shall we?" With that they headed down to La Push in Bella's hideous old and noisy truck.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Thank you for all the lovely comments yesterday. Keep it up you guys.**

**Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming… you know the drill.**

**See you all tomorrow.**


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

Bella and Edward were taking a short walk down the beach. He had his arm around her small shoulders. Once again he told the story about his conversation with his father. Bella, insightful as always, asked questions and waited patiently for answers. The reason they had left the others behind was because Bella was dying to know what had happened with Carlisle.

Tonight the beach didn't offer much privacy. All the La Push boys were gathered, and some had brought their girlfriends. On top of that, several of their classmates from Forks High school had ventured out to the territory as well. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, along with a bunch of the girls had joined them. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were amongst the girls. Jess was okay; she was funny. Whereas, Lauren, not so much. She was catty and vindictive.

Behind them was a huge fire with blue flames dancing towards the night sky, and beside it more driftwood was piled up ready to be tossed into the bonfire.

Bella scuttled closer to Edward. "Can I ask you a really private question?"

"If you think you can handle the answer," Edward answered soberly.

Bella smiled with her mouth closed. She always did that when she felt insecure. Her cheeks were flushed and red. If it was from the heat of the fire or the nature of her question was hard to determine. They stopped at a few rocks and sat down.

"You don't have to answer, and I'm just too curious for my good."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just ask, okay."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Are you and Jasper having sex?"

A little surprised, Edward cleared his throat. "Yeah. We are. Why?"

Bella didn't answer for a while. She just kicked pebbles at her feet. "The first time for you, was there a lot of… fumbling?"

"Fumbling?" Edward tried to keep the amusement off his face, but this was a little funny. Bella's face burst into flames. "You have got to explain this."

"Well, Jacob and I… you know…" she sighed and then gave up on the whole awkward situation and just blurted out what was on her mind. "Oh, fuck it. Jacob and I did the deed about a year ago. It wasn't like he made me see stars, but I figured it was our first time, so that was okay. But my problem now is that it's not really getting any better. He fumbles around down there like he's playing on his iPad. You get the gesture, right?" She moved her finger though the empty air vertical and horizontally.

Edward exploded into a hysterical fit of laughter. "I get it." Trying to calm down, he took several deep breaths. "I'm not the right person to ask."

"I know," Bella relented, and she looked a little hopeless. "But you're a guy and you think like a guy."

"I do. However, that's not what I mean. I'm not exactly Don Juan." Now it was Edward's turn to feel a somewhat shy. "I only lost my virginity last night."

Bella looked back astonished and wide-eyed. All humor left her face and she smiled softly. "Oh, wow. How was it?"

Edward stared down at the pebbles at his feet. The memory of his hands all over Jasper was still very fresh and tantalizing. The feeling of their connection, more predominantly, how it had felt to be so close and so intimate with Jasper still made his head swim. "It was amazing."

Bella leaned her head to his shoulder, wrapping her hands around his arm. "I'm so glad to hear that. You two deserve the best," she answered wistfully.

"So do you, honey. So back to Jacob All Thumbs. Have you tried to talk to him about it?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't want to risk hurting his feelings. I love Jacob, but he really needs a lesson on how to navigate the underbrush instead of the trees."

Edward chuckled, ducking his head. "That's why it makes so much more sense to be gay. I know how to handle the equipment. However, thinking like a guy, tell him like it is and just figure it out together. He's a guy, he takes pride in making you feel good, and if that's not happening, I assure you he'll be willing to take a few pointers and learn."

"So just tell him?"

Edward nodded, agreeing.

Bella hugged his arm. "Thanks, Edward."

Leaning in, he kissed her forehead. "What are best friends for?"

oooooOOOOooooo

**Kroseph has read, followed and commented on most of my stories and I have always treasured her opinion and insight. Today I received the devastating news that she is battling an aggressive cancer. Her story is on Facebook and it takes an impressive amount of strength to be as optimistic and positive as she is. Kroseph, I just want you to know that you're in my thoughts. I don't know the right thing to say or do, but I hope reaching out through cyberspace is better than nothing. Stay strong, darling!**


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

Slowly Edward and Bella sauntered back towards the fire. Edward smiled when he saw that Jasper was back. His chest felt warm at the mere sight of him.

Jasper had been on a beer run with Jacob Black and Sam Uley—the latter was the oldest of the boys and, more importantly, equipped with a legit ID. Edward pursed his lips, seriously trying to forget that Jacob apparently wasn't Mr. Smooth in bed. Bella elbowed him in the ribs as she glowered at him. He held up his hands in surrender. It wasn't like he was about to say anything.

The music was booming from an old ghetto blaster someone had thought to bring, but to Edward the scratchy and terrible loudspeakers was like having a Q-tip jammed into your ear. He didn't comment.

A familiar truck roared up behind Tyler's rusty Corolla and parked next to Sam's car. Rosalie jumped out, followed by Emmett. She eyed Jasper with a mock smile. Then she added a greeting in the phoniest voice she had ever used. "Jasper, what a surprise you're back."

Jasper cut his eyes to Edward. Perhaps Rose had spoken to their father, yet again, she didn't need to. She gave Jasper a big fat kiss on the cheek and warm hug. She then winked at Edward.

Smiling, he flipped her the bird. Rosalie didn't own a shred of modesty.

Edward stood a bit away, trying to be stealth as he studied Jasper intently. The way he moved was fascinating. The loose fit of his jeans, yet you could sense the curve of his ass, was simply delectable. Also the sound of Jasper's laughter when he tilted his head back grinning loudly was something to savor. Everything about Jasper went straight to Edward's heart. He felt so good.

When Jasper caught Edward eye-fucking him, he only responded with a longing look. Edward's knees went soft. Sure, he was enjoying himself, hanging out with friends, but he couldn't wait for the moment when they could curl up under the sheets again. It wasn't all about sex and experiencing what he had a taste of last night. It was about feeling the love and Jasper's warm body close to his.

"I love you," he mouthed.

Jasper's smile was warm as he stood still staring back. Now he wasn't even hiding that he was staring. He just stood there with his shoulders squared, and his arms down by his side. Another minute ticked by and the boys didn't move.

That was when it happened. Jasper set the six pack of beer down and walked over to Edward. He grasped his face and placed a wet kiss right on Edward's mouth.

That kiss was like a foghorn inside a church. It captured the attention of everyone.

Cheers flew across the scene, slicing through the silence. It could only be Emmett.

Edward stood stock still, and that was when Jasper kissed him soundly, knocking his socks off. He moaned. It was involuntary response, but how could he not? Jasper's tongue in his mouth felt sensational as always. Edward kissed him back, and oh god, did it feel sweet to show affection out in the open. Unexpectedly, he was bursting with pride.

Edward's heart had taken on a dangerously fast tattoo. Their lips parted and he was absolutely clueless to what the hell just happened. He did his best to ignore that everyone was ogling. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm done," Jasper answered simply.

Edward's mouth was agape. "Done with what?" he asked apprehensively.

"I'm done living my life under my dad's heel. He can't send me to Alaska again. He can't touch me. We're leaving at the end of the summer. Fuck him!" Jasper's voice was hard with determination; it dripped with finality. He was taking the plunge, and he was taking Edward with him.

Edward smiled. "Fuck him," he echoed. Then he kissed his boyfriend senseless. At the back if his mind he was worried about the future, but perhaps it was the few beers that had him feeling like he could conquer the world. When he pulled back Rosalie was right next to them.

"You know, if you weren't my brother that was the hottest thing I ever saw. And about damn time!" Rosalie gave them a hard pat on their backs and both guys winced. She could throw a decent punch if push came to shove.

Then everything went still, even the ocean. To say the moment was filled with awkward silence was the understatement of the century. Some tried to pretend they weren't watching, but some of the kids didn't even pretend anything—they just stared in utter shock. No one said a thing.

Edward noticed Bella was gawking and her jaw was slack. She knew about them and still she was clearly gob-smacked. Well, they certainly knew how to silence a crowd.

"What?" Rosalie called out over the crowd and threw her hands up in frustration. She had a tendency to go for the drama. "Give them a fucking break—it's not like they're shooting heroine. Jeez, get over it, would you?"

That seemed to shatter the silence. People started to chat again, but it was low and forced. Edward caught Rosalie winking at him.

As the first tense hour had passed, people seemed to take Rose's word to heart and had gotten over the initial shock. There had been variable responses, mostly positive ones, but the only one who didn't offer words of support was Lauren. She looked mostly like she had been sucking lemons all day. That was to be expected.

"Oh, my god, Edward Cullen, you could have saved me so much heartache. Jeez, all that time I spent hitting on you. You could at least have told me I was barking up the wrong tree." Jessica batted her lashes and pouted. The way she used to in the past. Well, that hadn't changed.

"You're wasting your time, Jess," Edward said and grinned.

"So, no threesome?" she joked lightly.

Edward didn't even have a comeback for that one. Besides, he hadn't butted heads with Mike Newton for a while now, and he wasn't about to start. Jessica and Mike had an ongoing on-off thing that nobody ever really knew the status of other than what Facebook said. So Edward smiled politely. All he wanted was peace and quiet—and Jasper.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Oops? Is that the right thing to say or was it even the right thing for Jasper to do? So what is going to happen now that everything got tossed into the wind?**

**Thank you for your lovely comments and your concern for Kroseph. **

**Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming, stay excellent.**


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

Jasper sat down on the sand, grateful that for once it wasn't raining and the sand was actually dry.

He felt like he was drunk; perhaps he was. On the beer run, he did have a few—or was it more?—he couldn't remember how much he had indulged. All he seemed to be able to focus on was the fact his head was completely woozy. Perhaps he was drunk on life itself, and that was why he just kissed Edward out in the open. Did he mind that people knew? Of course he didn't; he was just so used to hiding his emotions and only opening up to Edward in private, so this was a bit stressful.

A large form plopped down next to him. Jacob handed him another beer. "Thought you could use this," he said. Jasper took the beverage, and offered a small smile as thanks. "You know, I don't know how many times I begged Bells to tell me if there was anything going on between you and Edward, but she always denied it."

"Yeah, Bella knows how to take a secret to the grave," Jasper answered. He opened his beer, taking a long slug. Around them the mayhem had settled again, and people were just chilling and mostly minding their own business, though a few tried to hide that they were still staring.

"Just to put it out there, I think what you did was pretty damn brave, and if anyone ever gives you any grief about you and Edward, let me know." Jacob smiled snidely. He was big, and he knew it. Over the past two years, Jacob Black had hit a growth spurt that never seemed to stop. Suddenly, his lanky boyish frame was muscular and imposing. Jasper had noticed tonight, that Jacob was now taller and more burly than Emmett. Nobody was bigger than Emmett—well, until now.

Jasper chuckled. "You want to be my fag hag?" Jacob guffawed and shook his head. "Thanks, man, but I can fight my own battles."

"I know. Just wanted to say it. Cheers," he said, and the cans made a dull _thunk_ when they touched. "Hey, Bells baby, come over here." Jacob opened his arms wide, and it was like the wingspan of a small airplane. Jasper ducked and noticed Bella and Edward coming towards them. They had taken a short walk down the beach again because Edward had needed to talk after Jasper's impromptu idea to out them. Jasper was slightly nervous that he had just made a huge mistake and that he was going to pay for it. He didn't regret what he did, but still, he didn't know how Edward truly felt about the whole thing.

"Here." Jacob patted his thigh, and Bella sat down with a small smile on her face. Jasper watched Bella's hand on Jacob's cheek. Their skins were like contrasts, screaming at each other, yet they were complimenting. Bella was pale as a bone, but Jacob's skin was russet, warm, and dark compared to hers. He looked away when Jacob groped her ass and did nothing to hide it.

"Get a room," Jasper muttered under his breath. He knew they heard it, because Jacob grinned impishly and tipped Bella down on the sand, crawling over her.

Edward sat down next to Jasper and pulled his legs up. Edward didn't speak, but only looked into the blue flames dancing in the night.

"Are we okay?" Jasper asked softly, not really appreciating the silence.

Edward looked at him questioningly. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because of what I did."

Edward stretched a leg out, moving to him so Jasper sat in the shelter of his body. Edward hugged his arms around Jasper, putting his chin on his shoulder. "I'm only worried for you. I'm happy to show the world I love you, but…the news will be like a bush fire."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed, putting his head down. "I don't care about my father. I just want to get out of that house, get away from him."

"I know. Let's just enjoy the summer, hope for a bit of sun, and we will deal with your father when he throws his next fit."

Jasper only leaned into Edward's body as a response. His father would undoubtedly throw an epic fit when he received the news about Edward and him. Good thing Jasper's father hardly ever spoke to any of the locals.

Not far from them, Bella squirmed and giggled at something Jacob was doing, and to be honest, they were being a little bit indecent. Jasper rolled his eyes. It was strange seeing Bella so uninhibited. She used to be shy and reserved. Besides, it looked strange how small she was compared to Jacob Black. Jasper had been gone most of the time while those two apparently found out they had something in common. He knew about them from his visit home during Christmas and what Edward told him via emails.

Edward chuckled as he watched them, too.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just something Bella said about an iPad."

Jasper shrugged it off and was soon distracted by Edward's lips on his neck.

"If you two lovebirds are done, I'm talking off. You need a ride, Jasper?" Emmett interrupted. Jasper knew he did. He didn't have a car, nor was he sober enough to drive. Emmett was the closest to where he lived. Rosalie stood behind her boyfriend, watching them with a sly smile on her face.

Taking advantage of the new situation, Jasper kissed Edward soundly. "You coming by tomorrow?" he asked when their lips parted.

"Yeah. I'll come over," Edward said. Jasper nodded, knowing that meant sometime after lunch. Edward wasn't exactly a morning person and he liked to sleep in.

"See you tomorrow." They kissed one more time, before Jasper got up and brushed the sand from the back of his pants. He sighed; this was going to be the longest drive in history. Emmett was going to interrogate him, the guy didn't know when to shut up, but in his favor, he was adorable and his mood was infectious.

Looking over his shoulder, Jasper watched Rosalie sit down next to Edward. She took her brother's hand. Now they had time to talk and get everything ironed out.

oooooOOOOooooo

**And then we continue. Sorry I didn't post last night. I blame my comfortable couch. It seduced me!**

**Thank you so much for all your lovely comments. You're all awesome.**

**Three ladies have given up their precious time to help me out. Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming. I owe you!**

**See you tomorrow…ish…**


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

Edward arrived at Jasper's place around 1PM. He had showered and downed a few aspirin to kill his headache. When he had woken up he was somewhat hung over. He and Rosalie had talked for hours after Jasper left, and Edward hadn't exactly held back on the alcohol. Rosie had been the designated driver.

At Jasper's place, the front door was open and that should have been a dead ringer that something was wrong. Edward went straight in, finding a vase lying shattered, and a bouquet of blood red roses were scattered over the marble floor in the foyer.

"Jasper?" he called, his voice echoed throughout the vast house. There was no answer. He called out again.

The voice that greeted Edward was cold and detached. He spun seeing Mr. Whitlock standing not far from the front door. His eyes were menacing and appalled.

"You get out of my house, boy. You're a sick and twisted excuse for a friend. You ruined my son, and I want you out of my house and off my land."

Edward swallowed, biting down on his tongue to diffuse his brewing anger. He had always despised Jasper's dad. "What happened?" he asked.

Mr. Whitlock's snort was cynical. "Like you don't know. How can you sit at my table, eat my food, and play the good doctor's son, when you're a corrupted and manipulative son of a bitch?"

Edward knew the feeling that was burning through his gut and spreading into his chest. It was white hot anger that he couldn't control and he didn't even try. His body was in motion before he realized it, slamming Mr. Whitlock against the brick wall with his arm forced across the man's neck so hard he closed off his windpipe.

"What the hell happened? What the fuck did you do to Jasper?"

Mr. Whitlock only answered in garbled wet noises. Edward eased up a fraction. "Where's my _boyfriend_?" he sneered, enunciating that last word. "Tell me where he is."

"He took off on his dirt bike."

Edward glared over his shoulder, finding Mrs. Whitlock standing across the room with swollen red eyes. She was the one who had answered.

"When?" He ignored the sickening wheezing from Jasper's father. Edward was taller, stronger, and younger than this man; the only thing the elder had in his advantage was his poisonous words.

"About half an hour ago." Jasper's mom looked at her husband, and she didn't even blink or beg for mercy on his behalf. "Please find him, Edward."

Locking eyes with Mrs. Whitlock, a speck of reason entered Edward's mind, and he dropped his arm. He looked back at Jasper's father. "You don't deserve to be anyone's dad, let alone Jasper's. He's much too good for you." Edward looked down at the pitiful man as he slumped to the floor heaving for air.

Edward ran out of the house, jumping into his car. Turning on the ignition, he called Carlisle. The conversation was very short when Edward begged his father to help him find Jasper.

Adamantly Edward refused to acknowledge that Jasper would do something really stupid. Things had been bad before, but there was no telling how far things had gone this time. What abuse would Jasper have had to endure?

Edward raced through town. He checked the school, the diner, Bella's house, which was empty, and Emmett's place before he drove to La Push. The beach was deserted and the fire from last night had long ago died in the downpour Edward was standing in. Lastly, he drove to Jacob's place.

"Jasper is missing," Edward said without greeting them when he found Bella and Jacob hanging out in Jacob's homemade garage. Jacob was halfway hidden under the hood of his Rabbit, and Bella was in the front seat. "He had a fight with his dad and he's gone."

Bella's eyes welled with tears. "Oh, no!" She understood how serious this was. She knew what Jasper was like and how intensely his mood could plummet. This was not supposed to be happening. They were supposed to be happy and finally have some time together. All of this trouble had come too soon. Edward had expected shit to hit the fan, but just not now, not until they had a plan how to deal with this, not until they were away from Forks and at a safe distance from this place.

"I'll call my boys," Jacob said, dropping a wrench on the floor. "He's probably somewhere in the forest." Edward couldn't be more grateful that Jacob didn't start asking questions but just helped in any way he could. The Quileute boys knew most of the woods like the back of their hand.

_Or the cliffs, _Edward thought.

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and chose not to dwell on the fierce wind whipping the ocean into a frenzy today.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Yeah, so what happened at the beach may be brave and romantic, but what about the aftermath?**

**Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming each get a sloppy wet kiss.**


	20. Twenty

**Twenty**

Esme pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the engine. She was about to take the groceries out of the boot when she spotted a boy sitting with his back against the garage wall. He was almost hidden behind a bed of roses. Pensively, she took a step closer trying to get a closer look. She didn't recognize him, but then again there wasn't much to see, because the boy was curled in on himself with his head hidden in his arms.

"Can I help you?" she asked when he clearly hadn't reacted to the car pulling up the driveway. The boy snorted and wiped his face on his sleeve, before he looked up.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen," Jasper gave a weak smile.

"Oh, good lord. Jasper, why on earth are you sitting back there?" She moved closer, now that she knew it wasn't a drug addict seeking money or something worse—not that Forks had many of those. She took a studious look at the boy. She was glad to see that all the piercings were a thing of the past and that his hair didn't remind her of Dracula anymore. However, when she looked closer, she didn't particular like what she saw. His jeans were caked with dirt, his hands were scuffed, and his knuckles were bleeding. Besides that, his eyes were dark and lost. "Come on in, dear," Esme said softly.

Picking up the groceries from the car, she took a deep, cleansing breath and pushed aside her newfound knowledge that this boy she had known for years was her son's boyfriend. It wasn't a fact she had come to terms with yet and, in all honesty, she had hoped for a few more days to adjust and let it sink in. She didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing because she was unprepared to face realities.

She left her shopping in the kitchen, Jasper stayed in the foyer looking down at his feet like they would solve some kind of mystery for him. From the corner of her eye she saw him chewing his lip. She put her coat in the closet.

"You know?" he whispered.

Esme stopped and looked at Jasper. "Yes, I do—" Before she could say anything else, she was cut off.

"I shouldn't be here." Jasper's voice was soft and hopeless.

"Nonsense." It didn't take a doctors degree to see that something was wrong—very wrong. Jasper usually held his head high, like he didn't have a care in the world despite what he was going through. He was usually strong, but right now he was broken. It worried Esme. "Let's get these cuts clean."

Jasper hesitated, but followed after a moment. Esme made him sit at the kitchen counter as she found the first aid kit and poured some water in a bowl. Carefully, she started dabbing the cuts, cleaning Jasper's hands from dirt and what looked to be splinters. She didn't ask any questions; she didn't want to impose.

"You're good at this," Jasper murmured after a few moments.

"I have practice." She smiled as she picked up a pair of tweezers and pulled out a stubborn fraction of wood lodged in Jasper's skin. "I've fixed up Edward more times than I care to count. Though, not lately."

"Yeah." Jasper tried to smile, but it was like his facial muscles were paralyzed. "It was the tree that jumped me," he joked lightly a few minutes later.

Esme looked up. "Better a tree than a face." Her eyes were soft and she didn't judge.

"It would have been my father's face." Jasper swallowed; it looked painful, like it was razorblades going down his throat.

"I figured." Esme focused on the hand she was wrapping in gauze. That was when she noticed that he was trembling, but it wasn't only his hands, it was Jasper's entire body. He was shaking all over. She put a hand on his face when he looked so desolate. "It'll be okay someday."

"No, it won't. He said I was too weak." Jasper mumbled, his eyes were overflowing with tears. "He said I wasn't good enough to be his son. He called me a freak and said that I disgusted him."

The only thing Esme could do was to hold Jasper, hold this broken boy whose world was shattering. It was now that the sobbing really began and Esme nearly buckled under the weight of Jasper as he cried so brokenly on her shoulder. It was a bone-deep crying that went to the marrow of a mother's bone. "He said he never loved me and that I was worthless."

Esme squeezed her eyes tightly shut as a few tears of her own fell. How could a father act so carelessly? Did he not realize that he was tearing a life apart? Was such a precious boy worth so little to him that he had the audacity to say those things to his own son? All a child wanted was to be loved; was that too much to ask? Now it was Esme who was appalled. Listening to Jasper's desperate crying she knew it was true. Jasper's father would have said those things. It broke her heart.

"Listen to me, and you listen to me well, Jasper." Esme pulled back looking at his shattered expression. "You're not worthless nor are you weak. You're a wonderful young man and I'm proud of you. I know things have been thrown up into the air these last few days, but that doesn't change the fact you are a beautiful person and my son is lucky to know you. I'm so sorry your father can't see that, but please don't believe any of those things he said. They're not true. You're strong and you have your entire future ahead of you."

Jasper's lips trembled as he just stared back. Esme could easily see the disbelief in his eyes. It would take a while before those distrustful words would be erased from his mind and he wouldn't feel the betrayal anymore. His only response was a quiet nod minutes later.

"Let me fix you something to eat. Food always makes a man feel better." She smiled.

"I'd like that," Jasper answered, and this time he actually managed a tiny smile.

Esme rummaged the fridge pulling out a container. "I got some left over casserole from yesterday—will that work?" She asked and Jasper nodded. "By the way, where's Edward?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know."

"You didn't call him?" Esme asked, her brows creasing.

"Couldn't. My phone is kind of in pieces in my room."

"Oh, well, feel free to use mine," Esme offered. She popped a plate into the microwave and then dug her phone out of her purse. That was when she noticed she had eight missed calls from Edward, six from Carlisle, four from Rosalie and one from Bella. It had been on silence since she went to the nursing home this morning. "I think people are looking for you."

Jasper looked up and frowned. "Me?" he said, like that just couldn't be it.

The same second the front door slammed and Edward's voice boomed through the house. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen, darling."

"Ja—" She cut him off.

"He's here." Esme didn't finish before Edward was in the kitchen, staring at Jasper like some rare caged animal.

"Jesus fucking Christ." It was clear that her son wanted to do something other than merely brush Jasper's arm with his hand. The boys were looking at each other, both hurting like they were connected by something bigger than the room they were in.

"Please excuse me. I'll go make some calls," Esme said, knowing people were still out searching for Jasper.

Esme couldn't help but peek through the crack in the door as she called off the search. She watched as the boys hugged, and Edward crushed his lips to Jasper's now that no one was watching. Edward made Jasper promise never to pull a stunt like that again.

Jasper pulled back staring brokenly into Edward's eyes. "I'm not going to Berkeley anymore. He pulled my tuition, boarding, everything is gone."

Edward closed his eyes as if he had been kicked in the gut. He pulled Jasper into his embrace again. "We'll figure something out, okay?"

A small smile crept over her face. At least her son had found love and he was barely eighteen years old; not everyone was that lucky. Esme chose to dwell on the thought and let time heal her other concerns caused but her son's sexuality.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Thank you so much for your lovely comments and concern for Jasper yesterday. So what are we thinking today?**

**Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming, thank you, lovelies.**


	21. Twenty-one

**Twenty-one**

"Hey," Edward said softly when he climbed into bed. It was past eleven o'clock that same night. Carlisle had made good on his promise and hadn't brought up the issue of the air mattress. In bed, Jasper had his back to him and didn't turn when Edward lay down.

With every fiber of his being, Edward wished that he could start this day over. He wouldn't have slept for so long and he would have been with Jasper when his father proved just how much of an asshole he really was. Edward hadn't mentioned that he had choked Mr. Whitlock within an inch of his life.

"Emmett and Jacob dropped off your dirt bike earlier," Edward said. Jasper had tossed it somewhere in the woods when it ran out of gas. Then he had walked back to the Cullen house after he tore up his knuckles against a tree trunk. Edward knew that anger and frustration very well.

"Okay." Jasper had gone monosyllabic for the better part of the day. The silence was overwhelming and to Edward it was suffocating. They had always been able to talk to each other when they couldn't talk to anyone else. Closing his eyes, Edward kissed Jasper between his shoulder blades.

"Please, don't shut me out."

"There's not really anything to talk about." Jasper's voice was lifeless. It was like he had given up and there was nothing to fight for anymore, or that he didn't want to fight.

"I promised you we would figure something out. It doesn't have to be tonight, but if we keep our heads cool I know there's a way. We just have to be smart about it," Edward said, creeping closer to Jasper.

"Thank you for the pep-talk, but I'm not on fucking Oprah." Where Edward used his fists to aggravate, Jasper used his mouth to piss people off. Edward sighed. This was the side of Jasper other people got to witness, but this was not how they were together.

"It's just me," Edward said, pushing back the hurt.

Finally there was a small sign that things weren't falling apart between them. Jasper took Edward's hand. "Sorry." Jasper's tone was still too lethargic.

"S'okay." Edward kissed Jasper's pale skin again, and then he inhaled his scent. God he loved that smell. "Please don't give up."

"I'm tired, Edward. I'm tired of fighting and losing all the time. Why can't there be one single break for me—for us. Berkeley is just another thing I need to give up." He paused. "I want to sleep." To prove his point Jasper snuggled into his pillow, but Edward wasn't having it. He propped to his elbow so he could see Jasper's face.

"Don't you see, that's why we have to fight? Last night you didn't give a fuck about your father. Why does he matter today? Forget about him. We'll do this together."

Jasper closed his eyes. "What if he was right? I _am_ weak, spineless."

"Cut the bullshit," Edward snapped. He worked to keep his temper under control. He was already frustrated because ever since he arrived home this afternoon, Jasper had been like a blob of jelly. There was no will inside of him, the spark was gone. Jasper was heartbroken, but Edward also knew if he was listening to anyone, it was him. He was the only one that could get Jasper back on an even keel. He just needed to figure out how.

He had already witnessed how his mother fought, and tonight he had seen a new side of her. Esme had been in the kitchen after Jacob and Emmett came by and Edward had walked in. She was on the phone, and her tone was chilling and her words cutting. She was letting Mr. Whitlock have it for what he had said to Jasper, and she wasn't subtle, that was for sure. Edward had felt so proud of her. That was his fucking mom. Bad-ass.

Idly he stroked Jasper's arm, while his mind kept reeling, contemplating how to get to the core of them. The thought crept up on him as he caressed his boyfriend's warm skin.

"Can I show you something?" Edward said minutes later. Sifting through ways to get through to Jasper, this was what felt right to Edward, a little obscene perhaps, but what the hell if it worked.

"Sure." Jasper shrugged, but at least he turned around. Edward gave a small smile and took Jasper's hand again.

"Do you remember that first time you touched me?"

Jasper frowned. "Yeah, of course I do."

"Do you remember you told me how that made you feel?" Edward asked. He recalled everything about that conversation and how it felt to be in that car with Jasper.

A low chuckle sounded from Jasper, and he smiled a little. "I was so surprised you wanted me that way, that you let me… touch you."

"See." Edward guided their hands down his stomach and continued a little further south. "Feel this, baby. It's still exactly the same. I get so hard for you. I did then and I do now. What we have is everything to me, so don't you lose faith in us." Edward ran their interlaced fingers over himself, letting Jasper feel him. Their breathing changed. "This is us. We know how right this feels—don't doubt this, Jasper."

Jasper sighed, but he rolled closer, lining his body with Edward's. "I love you." Now his voice wasn't devoid of emotions, but filled with love and adoration. His fingers slipped from Edward's only to dip beneath Edward's pajama pants.

"That's it," Edward moaned. He only let himself enjoy it for a moment before he reached out, slipping his fingers down Jasper's side. He ended low with his hands firmly groping Jasper's ass. Then he let his mouth go to work. "Lie back, relax. I want to make you feel good—really, really, really good," he mused, and his mouth danced along Jasper's neck. Edward crawled over his boyfriend, straddling him. "Let me love you."

Edward knew Jasper did feel loved, because he said so over and over again as Edward thoroughly worked his body, sending him to places where pleasure overrode everything else. It was only Edward's mouth this time—his tongue that teased and tickled the most sensitive of places.

Before they fell asleep soaring in the aftermath of their climax, Jasper's eyes were less hopeless.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Teenage hormones. What can I say? Do you have anything to shar?**

**Thank you so much for all your comments. You guys are spectacular and I adore you.**

**Now, Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming all hold my hand.**

**See you in the morning.**

**Hugs.**


	22. Twenty-two

**Twenty two**

Early the next morning, Edward snuck out of bed. He picked his pajama pants up off the floor and put on a shirt. He went downstairs and sat down opposite Carlisle at the dining table. His father was reading the morning paper while drinking coffee.

Edward was a man on a mission. All night his mind had been reeling, forging ideas, trying to connect all the dots where he had too many blanks. He needed to find a way for Jasper and him to move forward.

"Morning," Carlisle said, while he continued to read the paper. Edward waited for him to look up.

"Did you pay my tuition?" he asked bluntly, when his father didn't lift his head. That captured Carlisle's attention like a whiplash and he frowned.

"Part of it. Why?" he soberly answered.

"So the rest of the money for Berkeley, is that all in, like, a bank account?" Edward folded his hands under the table. He wanted to look calm when he was anything but.

"What is this about?"

Edward smiled. Wasn't it obvious? "Jasper. I want to share my tuition with him," he deadpanned.

Carlisle looked a little bit like he was about to pass a kidney stone. He pursed his lips after regaining a composed mask. "Uhm, you better fill me in on this plan of yours. What you're suggesting is very noble, but not really rational."

A small sardonic smile crept across his mouth. "My plan is pretty simple, really. He goes, or I don't go."

"Edward," Carlisle sighed. He suddenly looked like he had aged ten years. The young boy looked back at his father determined.

"I'm not going without him." This time Edward's voice was a bit softer; it lacked the hard edge from before.

"I understand that you're going through a lot right now, but…" Carlisle paused and hung his head for a moment. When he looked up again, his expression had changed. It was more of a man who looked at an equal than a teenager. "Okay, so what is your plan for the other half of your tuition? Your mother and I can't pull a rabbit out of the hat. We have the money for both you and Rosie, but that's pretty much it. Our accounts are empty after that. So I need to know what you plan to do to come up with the rest of the money?"

In a million years Edward hadn't considered he would get this far with his harebrained and romantic idea. "We'll get jobs. I'm sure there are student loans, grants that will be up for grabs. I don't have the numbers for you right now, but if you want I can get them for you."

"Sounds reasonable," Carlisle complimented. "What does Jasper say?"

Edward's face scrunched up. That was the humdinger. He hadn't actually mentioned it to Jasper yet, and pitching the sale to his father was undoubtedly easier than getting Jasper on board.

Carlisle smiled and returned to his paper. "Come talk to me once you've talked to your boyfriend. Do that, and we will continue this conversation."

Edward groaned and leaned over the table, laying his cheek against the cool surface. Sometimes he wished it was easier to walk circles around his dad, but that was never the case. Good thing it was summer. He could climb back into bed and catch up on some of the sleep he missed last night. As Edward stood and walked back to his room, he realized his father had just referred to Jasper as his _boyfriend_. How cool.

Throwing off his shirt, Edward climbed back into bed. Jasper had a case of bed hair that was ridiculous, but his face was peaceful as it rested on his arm. He opened his eyes slightly. "Where'd you go?" Jasper croaked.

"I had to talk to my dad for a sec." Edward nuzzled up to Jasper, slipping his leg in between Jasper's warm thighs. "Let's go back to sleep, then we need to talk."

"Sleep first," Jasper agreed with his eyes already closed again.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. Life is too complicated for words right now.**

**Thank you so much for all your comments. I'm a little overwhelmed by them, so thank you. It makes me feel really good on my rainy days.**

**Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming, thank you so much for your help.**


	23. Twenty-three

**Twenty three**

Convincing Jasper to go along with his plan had taken five individual discussions, some more heated than others. The ping pong game had lasted throughout the entire day. It hadn't been easy to get Jasper on board with the idea of splitting Edward's tuition.

"You have got to be kidding. That would make me owe you like forever," Jasper snapped after he had thought things over. This was Jasper's concern during their third argument.

"I would never expect you to pay me back," Edward explained.

"That's not the point, Edward. It would throw us off balance."

"The only way to throw us off balance, would be me going and you staying here. What the hell are you going to do in Forks? Go back to your parents. What?" Edward had argued.

Jasper didn't have an answer for that yet. So the argument had died there only to continue later in the day. Jasper was still on the fence, but at least now he had agreed.

Besides pulling out his best oral skills, and not the kind he would prefer, Edward hadn't done anything all day. Jasper had moments where it seemed like he slipped away from reality, drowning in his own world of pain. He hadn't even been up for a computer game. That meant things were bad.

Rosalie had been a lot of help. She was the one with the balls to go to Jasper's house, escorted by Carlisle, with a list of things he needed. She was fearless. Edward had been banned from the Whitlock house, but he gladly stayed away mostly because he worried he would walk away from that house having to face an attempted murder charge. His hatred for Jasper's father hadn't lessened. That was why Rosalie was the safest bet. And she came through like always.

Bella had been by, Jacob had called, Emmett had invited them over for a game of touch football, and that was just a part of the attention that had come from the outside world. Edward and Jasper had declined, because what the boys needed most of all was some peace and quiet to mend and just be themselves—while they talked, hashing out the same argument over and over again. However, Edward was stubborn—when he wanted something he went for it.

So now that Edward had gotten his way, under Jasper's insistent protests, they sat in the living room continuing the conversation from the morning with Carlisle, and Esme this time.

Edward had his legs pressed against his chest and his arms locked around his shins. How the hell had he pulled this off? He was actually a bit vague on the details.

_Technically, it's your money, Edward._ Carlisle had said about five minutes ago. Edward wasn't stupid. If he mentioned he wanted to spend the money on getting his car suped up, it wouldn't blow over this easily. Edward reached out taking Jasper's hand. Jasper smiled a little, but it was tense.

Esme sighed. "There's one thing I don't like about this whole deal." She looked back and forth between them, then her eyes drifted down to their hands. "I don't think you should be roommates."

"What?" Jasper answered quietly in disbelief.

Edward was hardly as controlled as he spat that same question as Jasper. Esme pinned him with a firm look. "I don't—" She was cut off.

"I knew there was a catch to this," Edward griped. He let go of Jasper's hand and started pacing again, knowing things had panned out a little too perfectly.

"Sit down, Edward," Esme said; her tone wasn't to be argued with. "Considering we had the courtesy to listen to you, you should show us the same respect. So hear me out." She waited patiently until Edward got all his ducks in a row and his temper under control. Edward felt the betrayal creeping under his skin. How could they do this? They promised to support them?

Reluctantly, Edward sat down again, this time a lot closer to Jasper.

"I understand why you want to be roommates, but in all honestly you have no idea what it takes to live together, because that is exactly what you would be doing. You're too young to put that commitment on each other. College is about meeting new people, making friends, studying, finding out who you are. You should have that space to breathe and grow, instead of tying a noose around each other's neck. I worry you would end up suffocating each other, but I don't think either of you realizes this. The idea of being roommates is flattering on paper, but the reality is brutal and you won't see the problems coming before it's too late.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't see each other at all, I'm saying that you should be _Edward_ and _Jasper_, not _Edward and Jasper_. You can still date, and do all the things you want to do, but you should allow each other to have some space. If you still feel that same way in a few years, when you're older, then by all means give living together a shot, but for now I say no, because you're too young and too inexperienced."

Edward looked at Jasper as his mother spoke. He studied Jasper's eyes, the level of emotion, and the hurt that swirled around in the green color. However, underneath it all, there was an understanding, too.

"I can agree to that," Jasper answered.

Edward gnashed his teeth. Through his hormonal teenage state Edward could see the sense in what his mom was saying, even if he didn't want to admit to it. He wanted to roommate with Jasper, but he knew they had many wars to fight in the coming year. Perhaps this shouldn't be one of them—for now.

"I'm still not liking it," Edward sourly answered.

Jasper suppressed his smile, and Edward knew Jasper understood that he was just being a stubborn ass.

Esme drew a deep sigh of relief. "Now, let's address the situation for now. Jasper, I hope you know you can stay with us as long as you need."

"I don't want to go home," Jasper answered in a voice that was final. He looked down. "I don't want to see my father ever again."

"We understand," Carlisle said. He leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees. "I'm sorry things came to this. You're welcome to stay here for the summer, or until you find out what you want to do."

Edward waited for Jasper to look up. When he did, Edward couldn't help but smile. There was light back in Jasper's eyes. "I'd like to stay here—with Edward."

Carlisle nodded. "Good." He drew a deep breath. "Rosie and Bella, you can stop eavesdropping now."

Rosalie stomped into the room with Bella on her tail. "I swear we didn't hear a thing, Dad. Right, Bella?"

Bella blushed but didn't answer. She went to the couch and sandwiched herself in between Edward and Jasper. "I'm so happy for you guys." She leaned her head on Jasper's shoulder. "You know I love you, right? I'll always be here for you."

The smile on Jasper's face was small, but warm.

"God, you can't just sit there. This is cause for celebration." Rosalie put her hands on her hips. "I'll call Emmett," she said, like that answered it all. Well, it kind of did. If anyone could ramp up a mood it was Emmett.

"Sure," the three teenagers on the couch agreed.

On their way to Emmett's house, Edward sat in the back with Jasper by his side. This was the beginning of the summer and the beginning of their life. He took Jasper's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Jasper mirrored and smiled. His eyes were alive again.

oooooOOOOooooo

**That's it and that's all, folk. This was the last chapter—end of story. Literally. All I need to know is, are you happy for the boys? What are your thoughts?**

**Lastly and for good measure, Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming helped put this story into shape.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, it's been a blast.**

**Take care out there and '**_**don't let the bastards get you down'**_

**XOXO **

**Nelly**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jasper sat cross-legged on the floor. He watched the wispy girl as she slid into a split and flattened her torso against the floor. God, that had to be painful, but she didn't even flinch.

Jasper wasn't in his own room, but the one next door.

Things had changed so much for Jasper. For one, they had hoped for a bit of sun over summer, but it had been the rainiest July and August in the history of Forks, and that was saying something. It didn't matter, though. Jasper hadn't had time to enjoy it anyway.

During the summer, Jasper had gotten his first taste of freedom and, boy, it was sweet. Months later, all settled in at Berkeley freedom was even better. To be out from under the yoke of his father's iron will was something that Jasper had longed for for years, but he would never have expected the level of liberation he felt. It was like the lungs in his chest had expanded and there was room for his heart to really beat.

Jasper had spoken briefly with his mother once since that fateful day, and that was to let her know that he wasn't coming home and he was going ahead with his plans to attend Berkeley with Edward.

Now, the latter was still a jagged little pill to swallow. He wasn't entirely comfortable taking Edward's money, but inside of him there was a will that couldn't be quelled. He needed to have this experience; he _wanted_ more than anything to go to college. He was aware that money was the best way to drive a wedge in between people, but Jasper was willing to chance it.

So over the summer, while staying with Edward, Jasper had learned to deal with the selfless offer Edward had made and it made him love Edward all the more. So where the boys had imagined a summer with parties, bonfires at La Push, and nights at the movies, they had been more wrong than they ever imagined. Carlisle had pulled some strings and gotten both boys a job at the one of the lumber mills in the area. Edward had taken it seriously when he gave half his tuition away. He knew he needed to work to make up for Jasper's part, and he wanted to spend the summer getting ahead in any way he could. Jasper had felt guilty but swallowed it back when Edward appeared to be happy forgoing a summer of fun to work.

So instead of spending nights at the beach getting drunk, both boys were zonked out, lost to the world around them. Working at the mill was backbreaking. Twelve hour shifts, five days a week, while slaving in the woods left its mark. The first week they barely managed to stay awake during dinner. Esme had to kick them out of bed in the morning or they would sleep through the day. For weeks they merely had energy for work while practically eating Esme out of the house. Long story short—the hard work had left a neat little nest egg for when they started college.

Jasper tapped his fingers against the floor as he watched Alice stretch. There was something about her, the graceful way she moved and the way her dainty little hands flowed weightlessly through the air. She was adorable, almost like a porcelain doll.

"Have you always been so limber?" Jasper asked as she shifted position. This time she leaned over her leg that was stretched out in front of her.

"Comes with the territory." She smiled and put her head against her shin. Jasper's nuts shrunk at the sight. This wasn't natural. "You can't really be a ballet dancer and not be flexible."

"So why aren't you at some ballet school?" Jasper asked.

Alice smiled, though there was a flicker of sadness in her gaze. "I wasn't good enough anymore. I didn't pass my exams." She shrugged as she straightened up. She leaned back on her palms, with her legs out in front of her. "My parents wanted me to go to Europe to find a ballet company over there that would take me, but I decided it was time for a change. They didn't like that much." Her face scrunched up.

Jasper knew that feeling. He understood all too well how his parent's disapproval was like a black hole in his chest. It had the ability to suck the life out of you. "So what did they do when you gave up on ballet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did they get mad?" he asked cautiously.

"Hell, yes. But I said I was done living out my mom's dream. Now that really pissed her off. The waters haven't settled yet, but they will just have to get over it. I wanted to try something different."

_Different. _

Now why did that always have to be something bad?

"I like different," Jasper murmured.

"Oh, I loooove different." Alice laughed. It was like bells tinkling. It had a soothing effect on him.

Jasper bit his lip. _How different_, he thought. So far, hardly anyone at school knew about Edward and him. They had chosen to follow Esme's advice to be _Edward_ and _Jasper_ for a while. They weren't roommates either. Edward lived two stories below Jasper, but in the same building. Edward was room mating with a guy named Ben Chaney, who was pretty awesome so far. Jasper's roommate still hadn't shown up, though they were a week into the semester. Jasper doubted that he ever would.

In hindsight Esme had been right; it was nice to have your own space, to be able to go somewhere, shut the door behind you, and be alone. It wasn't that living with Edward was a problem, but being a guest for the summer had put a few things into perspective. Jasper needed to have space that belonged to him and no one else.

Esme had been right about many things, but mostly she had been the one helping Jasper mend after his brutal confrontation with his father. Every day when they got home from work, no matter how dirty he was, she would hug him. Often Esme told him how proud she was of him for no apparent reason. It was a little puzzling. Jasper was used to comments like. _Well, an A- is good, son, but why isn't it an A+? _No matter how hard Jasper had tried he had never been good enough. When Esme looked at him, hugged him, Jasper felt like he suddenly _was_ good enough. It was daunting.

Jasper turned his attention back to Alice. He felt so comfortable in her presence. She was like the sister he never had, a support he had longed for. "I have someone that I would like for you to meet. Kind of why I've always felt different?" he said.

Alice's brows shot up. "Uh, that sounds so exciting." In one swift feline move she bounced to her feet.

"Just keep an open mind, okay?" Nervous sweat was popping out on his upper lip; he didn't want to lose his new friendship with her, but he wasn't going to pretend to be someone that he wasn't.

"Always, but why are you suddenly acting like you think you're a freak or something?"

Jasper only shrugged, he knew why. It was what his father had imprinted in his brain and it would be a while before he stopped thinking like that.

Taking Alice's hand he dragged her down two flights of stairs and knocked on Edward and Ben's door. He could hear hoots and yelling from inside, but he never went straight in. He always knocked. Alice looked up at him questioningly.

"What are we doing in Edward's room?"

Jasper smirked. Alice had met Edward the day they moved in, they had hung out a few times, but all she knew was that they grew up in the same Podunk town. "You'll see."

"Come in," Ben yelled.

Edward was sitting at the foot of his bed with a waddled up pair of socks in his hand. He was smiling that heartwarming smile where his eyes twinkled and his mouth was a little crooked.

"Uh, I'm glad you came," Ben cheered. "I'm glad we have witnesses that Edward is about to lose and will be washing my dirty socks and gym clothes for the next three weeks. Take your shot, loser."

"Ha!" Edward mocked. "Fucking never. You'll be the one stuck in that stinky laundry room." With that Edward sent the socks flying across the room and missed the small basket mounted on the wall.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Wooohooo!" Ben shouted. "You lose, sucker." He pulled off his socks and tossed them at Edward's head. He ducked out of the way, cussing as he went.

"This fucking sucks," Edward muttered.

Jasper frowned. "Then why did you gamble? You lost twenty bucks last week."

Edward shrugged and laughed. Edward and Ben were developing a gambling problem it appeared. Edward then looked at Alice. "Hey, Thumbelina."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out. She sighed frustrated. "I really don't get this, Jasper." Alice stated. "Who is it that you want me to meet?"

Jasper smiled. It felt so good to have these choices in life; he never did before, but now it was all up to him. It was his choice to tell Alice about one of the most important people in his life.

He looked at Edward, knowing he was reading the situation. His mocking smile softened and was now kind and understanding. He was the boy that Jasper was in love with and had been for years. As Edward sat at the end of the bed, he was Jasper's best friend, his lover, his home. Jasper took a deep breath.

"I'd like you to meet Edward—"

Alice cut him off with a groan. "You're so lame, Jasper."

"Hold on, Angel. I want you to meet Edward, who's my boyfriend." Jasper loved how easy it was to say. Jasper put his hands on her shoulder, when Alice just stared blankly at Edward. Ben was suddenly busy studying his phone. He already knew about them, accepted it, as long "the kinky shit" was out of his line of sight. Those were Ben's words.

Alice's gaze finally shifted as she looked up at Jasper. "Is this for real?"

Jasper nodded. It felt so empowering to live his life on his terms, never having to consider that the world around him would judge. "As real as it gets."

Alice giggled. She turned and hugged Jasper around the waist. "This is totally like Christmas. I always wanted a gay best friend."

The room suddenly filled with laughter. "This doesn't mean you get to take me shopping or whatever it is you girls do."

"Ah, come on. You need new clothes once in a while," she whined. Then she waved her hand dismissively. "Can we all go eat, because I have like a gazillion questions and I'm so hungry."

"Sure," Edward agreed. All four of them walked down to the pizza place at the corner and Alice had already asked the first hundred questions. The tiny girl didn't let up with the Spanish Inquisition for the next few hours. She wasn't satisfied until she got the whole story about Jasper and Edward and how they first started dating.

ooOoo

Jasper couldn't get back to sleep. It was Sunday and all he really wanted was to sleep in and not be up at eight in the morning. Edward's incisive snoring wasn't helping either.

Last night after they had dinner they hung out, trying to teach Alice to play Grand Theft Auto. Before midnight Edward had thrown the towel in the ring. Alice was hopeless at computer games. _Dance and ballet was her thing, not sitting still, learning to coordinate stolen goods with her thumbs,_ she had said.

Edward and Jasper had gone back to Jasper's room to sleep. Ben had left for a party at some point and incase he needed to put a sock on the door when he got back, they felt the safest bet was to leave. It had happened before. So, when Jasper's roommate was MIA, they didn't need to mark his door. The world worked perfectly that way.

"Baby," Jasper whispered. If he couldn't sleep, then who said Edward got to? Jasper started grinding himself against Edward's hip. It usually didn't take much effort to get a mood going. Gently, Jasper dragged his tongue along the shell of Edward's ear. "Wake up."

"Mmm," Edward turned his head to the other side.

"Rise and shine." Weaving his fingers into Edward disastrous bed hair, Jasper caught a small telling smile on his boyfriend's mouth. Edward was awake, but playing hard to get. _Fun._

Jasper took the challenge and straddled Edward, letting him feel how hard he was already. It was the morning and it was effortless. Jasper kissed along Edward's shoulder, biting gently because he knew how much he loved it. Edward tipped his head back, his hands moving under the sheet down Jasper's sides. Jasper moaned. He loved how Edward's hands were familiar and loving when he touched him.

"Let me feel you," Edward asked, opening his eyes. His face was sleep beaten with crusty bits stuck in the corners of his puffy eyes and his breath wasn't exactly charming, but right now, he was all Jasper wanted. Following Edward's wish, Jasper flattened his body against him, grinding them together. That was when they started kissing, deep opened mouthed kisses, ignoring things like morning breath and fatigue.

Lost against Edward's body, Jasper only felt, felt hands that depicted love and adoration with how they touched and brought pleasure. He would never stop loving Edward, loving this, and loving this new life.

Jasper had realized something over the summer. He did miss the piercings on his face; he had liked them, but he never acquired any of them for the right reasons. Some people did it for the pain, got off on it, others were into the look of them, but for Jasper it had been neither. He had simply turned his face into a pincushion in honor of someone else. His reason was merely to piss his father off. Going away to college, standing on his own two feet, Jasper was done living his life for anyone but himself. He was the one who was most important in his life, he finally got to call all the shots, and he decided what his future should hold.

Edward's hands slipped into his boxers, kneading his ass. Jasper moaned, leaning his forehead against Edward's. Their eyes locked. "I want that wicked mouth on me and then I want you inside of me." His fingers curled into the pillow behind Edward's head. "Fuck, I want you in me."

Edward exhaled sharply. "Anything," he breathed. He dug his fingers into Jasper's flesh, his eyes flaming with need. "You're the best part of my life."

"Mine, too," Jasper echoed. "I love you. I love you forever." He kissed Edward hard, their mouth fusing in a desperate kiss.

The door to the room slammed and they flew apart as much as they could on the small bed. Fumbling with the sheet that was draped around them, Jasper looked up. There was a tall guy standing in his room staring at them with an impish grin on his face.

"Who the hell are you," Jasper spat, "and why the hell are you in my room?"

"My room," the guy corrected. He smirked. "I'm Peter. I take it you're Jasper Whitlock?" He threw a duffle bag to the vacant bed. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, but he didn't seem to be bothered by the half naked boys in the other bed.

"Yeah," Jasper answered a little too late for it to be polite. He looked at Edward beside him, who was quiet. He looked a little grayish.

"Who's the cute redhead?" Peter asked and nodded towards Edward. There was no venom in his tone, just honest curiosity.

Jasper smiled, feeling his face heat, and it wasn't from the hot make out session. "Edward. Boyfriend," he explained curtly. His heart was like a jackhammer in his chest.

"Cool. Nice to meet you, man."

"Yeah, you, too," Edward answered. His tone was a bit dazed and he pulled the sheet closer to his chest. Peter went over to his bag, unzipping it. He looked up.

"By the way, sorry to interrupt, it looked like you two were getting cozy. I'd be out of your hair in a minute if I could, but to warn you guys in case you are completely naked, my parents are on their way up." He whistled under his breath. "Now that would be really embarrassing."

_Like this isn't_, Jasper thought. Under the sheet he discreetly managed to pull his boxers back up.

"I'll, uh, be downstairs," Edward murmured. He picked his shirt up from off the floor.

"You don't have to leave. My parents are totally cool," Peter said and kicked off his shoes. He sat down on the bed, taking a studious look around the room. "This isn't bad," he said appreciatively.

Jasper smiled. The room was pretty great. "Yeah." He looked at Edward as he got dressed, buttoning up his pants. Oh, well, they would have to make up for lost times later. Edward leaned over the bed where Jasper was still half-naked and hidden under the sheet.

"Come downstairs when you're ready, okay?"

Jasper nodded, grateful Edward always understood. Ever since Jasper broke away from his family Edward had let him make most of the decisions. Jasper knew if he knocked on Edward's door in five minutes or not at all today, he would understand. He wasn't about to nag or get obsessive. Edward would just kiss him and smile.

"Sure," Jasper answered. Edward kissed him briefly on the mouth. He smiled awkwardly at Peter before he left.

"Uhm," Jasper hedged. Then he realized that his pants were on the side of the room that was now Peter's. He stifled a groan.

"Here you go." His new roommate tossed his sweats across the room. Jasper smiled back timidly, lying back as he wiggled into them. "You know," Peter started and smiled. "I'm kind of glad boys rock your boat, because I just met a couple of cute girls out in the hall, and I really don't want to compete with you."

"Compete?" Jasper asked confused.

Peter threw him an _are you kidding me _look. Then he laughed. "You're all kinds of gorgeous and you don't even know it. How cute." Jasper narrowed his eyes at Peter's teasing tone, but he couldn't help cracking a small smile. "Well, I figure my chances with the sassy little thing next door just shot through the roof."

Jasper chuckled. "Blonde or brunette?"

"Blonde."

"That will be Charlotte," Jasper informed. Both Alice and Charlotte were petite, they looked nothing alike, but they were sweethearts. He moved from the bed while putting on a shirt. "Uhm, do we need to say anything about what just happened?"

"What's there to talk about?" Peter's brows shot up. "Oh, was I supposed to mind that you two were getting your mack on in the morning? Hate to break it to you, bro, all guys are horny in the morning. It's not like you have the corner of that market."

Jasper smiled and shook his head. Why the hell had he put up with his father's abuse for so long when the world was filled with people who were open-minded and apparently understood?

"So the cute redhead, is that a new thing?" Peter asked. There was an innocence to him that Jasper rarely saw. His gaze was honest and inquisitive.

Jasper shook his head, but he was still a little dazed at the situation. It seemed a little absurd. Could life really be this uncomplicated? Had he truly found a place where he could just speak his mind and never edit through all of his thoughts? "No. Edward and I are from the same town. We've been together for more than two years."

"That's nice." Peter rummaged through his bag and pulled a lap top out. He looked up after a moment. "Really, man, I don't care. Love is love." He shrugged.

Jasper smiled. It did appear that he got the long end of the stick this time. Jasper sat back down on the bed and let relief wash over him. He wasn't sad that he didn't have his room all to himself anymore, but he felt a bit like he had won the lottery. He had his freedom and people in his life who weren't going to judge him.

Life really could be sweet.

Flopping back on his bed, Jasper's face split into a huge grin.

"Now why are you smiling like a goofy moron?" Peter asked.

"No reason." Jasper answered. He wasn't about to explain how liberated he felt. "Now, didn't you say your parents were here? Did they get lost?"

"Nu huh, I hear my dad down the hall."

Jasper ran his hand through his hair. He was ready to tackle the world.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Seriously, this is it. The epi, I mean. Several of you asked about it, and yes, it was written.**

**Thank you so much for the love and support that you have shown these boys, especially Jasper needed it. It saddens me that his story is hardly unique, but he was lucky there was some sort of safety net for him. That's not always the case, especially not for gay teenage boys. I wish we could all just keep an open mind and love and support each other.**

**Since we're in the slashy business, I really hope that some of you will check out my story called Heart and Soul. It may not be Edward and Jasper, but I promise you, the boys are still hot.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Let me hear your voice one more time as I hit complete.**

**Lastly, gigantic hugs for Chartwilightmom, Robfan06 and SaritaDreaming for helping me out. **

**I'm on Twitter… sometimes. elvirina_nelly**


End file.
